My Lovely Aegya
by Septia princess prosecutor
Summary: Intinya Appa Yesung, Kid kyuwook chap 4 is up, RnR Gomawo..Mian YA Reader Author Updatenya Kelamaan
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Lovely Aegya**

**Cast : Yesung A.k.a Kim jungwoon**

**Cho kyuhyun**

**Cho ryeowook**

**Lee sungmin As yeoja**

**Kim heechul As yeoja**

Cta..r

Suara petir membahana disekitaran kawasan pinggiran kota seoul, deras hujan mengguyur hamparan kota dengan hebatnya membuat semua orang terhuyng-huyung melintasi tumpahan air dari langit yang mengamuk memporak-porandakan malam yang semakin kelam.

Seorang namja manis berparas tampan dengan mata sipit bak bulan sabit berlari setelah keluar dari mobilnya menuju rumah sederhana tapi elegan yang dihuni olehnya dan kedua buah hati yang sangat dicintainya.

Cklek

Diputarnya knop pintu…dibukanya pintu dengan perlahan, menyembulkan kepalanya melihat kesekitar rumah, apakah ada yang sosok yang selalu dirindukannya menunggu di dekat tv seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, setelah matanya liar mencari-cari sosok mungil yang selalu mengganggunya tak ditemukan namja itu mengendap-endap masuk kedalam rumah dengan langkah berjinjit jinjit seperti pencuri "sepertinya sudah tidur" batinnya, dengan sedikit mempercepat langkahnya namja itu menuju kamar miliknya dengan perasaan lega karena tak mengganggu tidur siapa pun malam ini. Saat hendak melepas semua bajunya namja itu sedikit mengernyit bingung saat melihat gundukan selimut ditempat tidurnya, didekatinya gundukan itu dan

Sret

Namja itu membuka selimut yang menutupi gundukan itu dan tepat seperti dugaannya, ada seorang namja mungil yang sedang memeluk boneka jerapah miliknya didalam gundulan itu, sebuah senyuman melengkung dibibir namja itu, dihampirinya sang aegya yang sedang terlelap dengan lucunya, dikecupnya pipi sang aegya lalu menggendongnya untuk dipindahkan kekamarnya sendiri, "ah anak appa ini" gumamnya pelan tanpa mengganggu sedikitpun tidur sang aegya.

Namja itu masuk kekamar anaknya dengan langkah sepelan mungkin takut mengganggu tidur anaknya yang lain, saat hendak meletakkan sibungsu ketempat tidurnya namja itu sedikit mengerutkan alis karena tak mendapati putranya yang satu lagi ditempat tidurnya "ck pasti ketiduran di kursi lagi" gerutu namja itu lalu mengarahkan langkahnya ke ruang tamu mencari putra sulungnya yang tak didapati olehnya dikamar.

"aish anak ini…" namja itu menggeleng ringan saat melihat anaknya yang paling besar tertidur disofa dengan menggenggam PSP hitam kesayangannya, dengan sigap namja itu meletakkan PSP sang anak lalu menggendong anaknya untuk dipindahkan kekamar.

Namja itu menyelemuti kedua anaknya yang terlelap dengan damainya, memperhatikan keduanya dengan seksama, mengecup ringan kening mereka memberikan kenyamanan untuk kedua aegya yang sangat disayangi olehnya "mianhe appa selalu membuat kalian menunggu" gumamnya pelan lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar para aegyanya setelah sebelumnya mematikan lampu terlebih dahulu.

Prank

Prank

Prank

Teng

Teng Prank teng

"appa…..bangun cudah pagi wookie lapa…..l" teriak seorang namja mungil diatas tempat tidur appanya yang masih bergelung dengan selimut, sikecil itu membawa peralatan dapur memukul-mukul alat dapur itu sekuat yang dia bisa membuat kegaduhan dikamar appanya.

"aish kau ini.." namja itu meraih anaknya yang berdiri ditempat tidurnya, lalu nenggelitiknya sampai anak itu meronta minta dilepaskan

"ampun appa..hahahaha…geli..ampun"

"suruh siapa kau mengganggu appa eoh…" gerutu namja itu masih setia menggelitik putra bungsunya itu

"iya..iya ampu…n, hyu….ng tolong wookie…hahahaha ampu….n"

"tenang nae dongsaeng hyung akan menolongmu" kyuhyun anak sulung namja itu datang dengan gaya heroic untuk menolong dongsaengnya dari tangan sang appa, dikelitiknya perut sang appa membuat appanya gantian yang tertawa keras karena kyuhyun tepat sasaran ke titik sensitive sang appa.

"buahahaahahahaha..hentikan buahahaha" yesung a.k.a appa dari kedua anak itu tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata disudut matanya karena sekarang sudah diserang oleh kedua putra kesayangannya

Grep

Yesung meraih kedua anaknya kedalam pelukanya

"hah hah hah kalian ini nakal sekali eoh" dengan napas terengah-engah yesung mencengkram kedua putranya membuat mereka bertiga berbaring ditempat tidur yesung.

"appa..wookie lapal, hyung juga ya kan hyung-ie?" ryeowook a.k.a wookie merengek pada appanya sambil mengelus perutnya yang minta diisi

Kyuhyun hyungnya pun tak kalah antusias mengangguk semangat karena perutnya juga lapar "ne kyunie juga lapar appa.."

"ck..baiklah baiklah..kalian mandi dulu biar appa masak ramyen" yesung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya meninggalkan kedua aegyanya didalam kamar

"ne…" jawab ryeowook dan kyuhyun semangat sampai menciptakan koor dikamar mereka

"appa…..celana dalam wookie mana…." Teriak melengking sang bungsu

"appa….psp kyunie mana…." Sambung sang sulung tak mau kalah

"appa…..baju gambar Wini de poo wookie mana?" teriak sibungsu lagi tak kalah kencang dari sebelumnya

"appa….." kali ini mereka berteriak bersamaan

"ck..tak bisakah kalau tak berteriak, kalau rumah kita rubuh bagaimana?" yesung masuk kekamar anaknya dengan langkah malas dibuat-buat sambil menyodorkan psp kearah kyuhyun

Yesung menghampiri ryeowook yang hanya memakai handuk, mencarikan baju yang akan dipakaikannya pada ryeowook hari ini, diambilnya baju bermotif beruang dari lemari anaknya.

"wookie tak mau baju itu..wookie mau wini de poo appa…" seru ryeowook saat melihat appanya membawakan baju bermotif beruang untuknya

"baju Winnie the pooh nya kotor semua chagi..appa tak sempat membawanya ke laundry" bujuk yesung pada anaknya yang kini sedang cemberut tingkat akut

"aniyo..wookie mau wini de poo" hentak ryeowook kesal sambil mempout kan bibirnya lucu

"nanti kalau sudah dicuci wookie bisa pakai baju Winnie the pooh nya lagi ne..sekarang pakai ini dulu, memangnya wookie tak kedinginan tak memakai baju seperti itu, kyu hyung saja sudah pakai baju" yesung menoleh ke arah kyuhyun yang sangat serius dengan psp hitam miliknya.

Melihat wajah appanya yang sangat nelangsa akhirnya ryeowook menurut dan mau dipakaikan baju bermotif beruang.

Yesung memulai hari-harinya seperti biasa, mengantar kyuhyun ke sekolah, kemudian mengantar ryeowook ke tempat penitipan anak, lalu berlanjut menuju kantornya. kyuhyun yang berusia tujuh tahun sedang ryeowook masih berusia tiga tahun. Mungkin semua orang berfikir aneh, bagaimana mungkin pengusaha muda dan tampan yang belum beristri mempunyai dua orang anak. Tapi itulah kenyataannya, yesung a.k.a kim jungwoon memiliki dua orang putra yang sangat disayanginya meskipun kedua anak itu bukan darah dagingnya.

**Flashback On**

Seorang namja tampan memasuki pelataran rumahnya, namja itu adalah yesung. Pewaris dari kim corporation yang masih setia melajang. Saat hendak membuka pintu, yesung mendapati bayangan aneh di sebelah teras rumahnya, Karena rasa penasaran yang besar akhirnya yesung mendekati bayangan itu, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar lima tahunan tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tubuh gemetar dengan wajahnya pucat pasi karena kedinginan, bibirnya membiru sungguh anak yang malang, tak hanya sampai disitu keterkejutan yesung saat hendak membawa anak kecil yang sekarat itu yesung mendapati keranjang berisi balita, bayangkan balita yang usianya kalau diprediksi sekitar tak sampai satu tahun, balita itu pun tak kalah pucat dengan anak kecil tadi, jantung yesung serasa berhenti melihat kondisi kedua anak itu, dengan segera dia menggendong anak kecil tadi dan membawa keranjang yang berisikan balita bersamaan, segera dia melesat dengan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Saat sampai dirumah sakit kedua anak itu langsung ditangani oleh dokter spesialis anak, yesung menunggu didepan ruangan dengan perasaan yang benar-benar cemas, orang tua mana yang tega menelantarkan anak-anak seperti itu, yesung mengutuk orang tua yang membuang anak-anak itu.

Dokter keluar dari ruang periksa, dengan sigap yesung langsung menghampiri dokter itu.

"bagaimana keadaan mereka dokter?" Tanya yesung pada dokter yang baru saja keluar

"dengan sangat menyesal saya mengatakan kalau salah satu dari mereka dalam keadaan kritis tuan, kondisinya sangat lemah, karena terlalu lama terkena hawa dingin membuatnya terkena paru-paru basah"

"saya mohon selamatkan lah anak itu dokter, berapapun biayanya akan saya bayar asal anak itu selamat"

"kami akan berusaha menyelamatkan anak itu tuan, banyak-banyak lah berdoa untuk keselamatannya" dokter mencengkram halus pundak yesung "kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, anda sudah boleh masuk sekarang"

"gomawo dokter"

Yesung masuk kedalam ruangan tempat anak yang berusia lima tahun dirawat, keadaannya sungguh lemah, dengan selang oksigen dihidungnya, tanpa yesung sadari bulir air mata mengalir di pipinya, digenggamnya jemari anak itu, memberi kehangatan padanya, saat yesung menggenggamnya yesung merasakan kalau mendapat balasan genggaman dari anak itu, perlahan anak itu membuka matanya, yesung tersenyum padanya lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada anak itu "siapa namamu adik kecil"

Dengan mengumpulkan tenaga anak itu berusaha menjawab pertanyaan yesung barusan "kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun" jawab anak itu lemah

"baiklah kyunie..sebaiknya kyunie istirahat, ahjusi akan melihat adik kyunie dulu ne" yesung merapikan selimut anak yang diketahui bernama kyuhyun itu

"hiks…" kyuhyun mulai terisak membuat yesung menghentikan aktivitasnya

"eh kenapa kyunie mengangis eoh?" yesung mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi pucat kyuhyun

"kyunie takut…hiks, appa jangan pergi hiks hiks"

"eh..dia memanggilku appa.." bathin yesung penasaran dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan

"appa…hiks hiks"

"dia benar-benar memanggilku appa" lagi lagi yesung membathin sendiri "ne..appa tak kan kemana-mana, yang penting kyunie cepat sembuh, nanti kita pulang kerumah appa ne" yesung membujuk kyuhyun yang masih menangis, membelai lembut surai kyuhyun hingga membuat anak itu tertidur "apa anak-anak ini memang takdir ku tuhan" gumam yesung pelan yang tak didengar sama sekali oleh kyuhyun.

**Flashback Off**

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan ceria menuju kelas karena dia akan bertemu dengan yeojachingunya yang sangat manis, jangan Tanya bagaimana seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun bisa memiliki seorang yeojachingu. Kyuhyun mencari-cari yeojachingunya yang kini berada satu tingkat lebih darinya yang bernama lee sungmin, yeoja manis yang sangat mencintai warna pink. Saat matanya menangkap sosok sungmin dengan sigap kyuhyun menghampirinya

"kyunie…." Pekik sungmin girang saat kyuhyun menghampirinya

"ne noona…..noona sedang apa?" Tanya kyuhyun pada sungmin yang sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas nya

"tidak ada, kyunie sudah sarapan atau belum" sungmin menatap kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah duduk disampingnya

"sudah noona, tadi appa membuatkan ramyen untukku dan wookie, memangnya kenapa noona?"

"yah..padahal Minnie sudah susah-susah membuatkan ini untuk kyunie tadi pagi bersama eoma" jawab sungmin sedih saat mendengar kalau kyuhyun sudah sarapan dirumah

"eh…..mianhe noona, kyunie tak tau. Tapi sepertinya kyunie masih lapar noona" kyuhyun mencoba menghibur yeojachingunya itu

"jinja…jadi kyunie akan memakan bekal buatan Minnie kalau begitu" wajah sungmin kembali cerah mendengar penuturan namjachingunya itu

"ne..tentu saja..kyunie kan sangat suka bekal buatan noona" kyuhyun tersenyum melihat keceriaan kembali pada wajah manis sang yeojachingu

"gomawo kyunie….saranghae" sungmin memeluk kyuhyun dan langsung memberikan kotak bekalnya pada kyuhyun

"noona kyunie ke kelas dulu ne..sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi"

"ne kyunie…anyeong"

"anyeong noona"

Kyuhyun berlanjut kekelasnya dengan menenteng bekal buatan yeojachingunya, sampai seorang namja berwajah ikan dan yeoja berperilaku seperti monyet menghampirinya

"kyu tugas matematikamu sudah selesai belum?" Tanya seorang namja berwajah ikan pada kyuhyun

"tentu saja sudah, memangnya kalian yang tak pernah mengerti tentang matematika, yang satu otak ikan yang satu lagi otak monyet" gerutu kyuhyun pada kedua sahabatnya itu "ini" kyuhyun menyerahkan buku tugasnya pada sahabatnya itu setelah selesai menghina keduanya, yah mereka yang tau sifat kyuhyun sama sekali tak marah kalau kyuhyun mengatai mereka seperti itu, karena mereka tau dibalik mulutnya yang pedas kyuhyun itu merupakan sahabat yang baik dan tak pernah tega melihat temannya dihukum karena tak menyelesaikan tugas

"gomawo kyunie…" teriak mereka girang membuat kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkah lucu kedua sahabatnya itu

Teng teng teng

Bel masuk berbunyi, kyuhyun sudah duduk dikursinya bersama donghae temannya. Saat semua siswa sudah duduk dikursinya masing masing seongsaenim masuk bersama seorang yeoja cantik disebelahnya, sepertinya dia guru baru yang akan mengajar disekolah kyuhyun.

"anak-anak, perkenalkan ini guru baru disekolah kita, silahkan perkenalkan diri anda kim seongsaenim" park seongsaenim menyuruh yeoja disebelahnya untuk memperkenalkan diri

"anyeong haseyo….kim heechul imnida..saya akan menjadi guru kesenian sekaligus wali kelas kalian" terang yeoja itu dan tersenyum kearah semua murid-muridnya

Donghae yang memang suka sekali dengan wanita cantik tak lepas memandang yeoja yang sekarang menjadi wali kelasnya itu "cantik sekali" gumamnya

Pletak

Ada yang memukul kepalanya dari belakang

"yak monyet kenapa kau memukul kepalaku" gerutu donghae sambil mengelus kepalanya dan menoleh kebelakang

"dasar kau ikan bau amis, mata keranjang, apa aku kurang cantik sehingga kau melihat seongsaenim sampai tak berkedip sedikitpun" kesal yeoja yang bernama hyukjae sambil melipat tangannya didada

Donghae dan kyuhyun sweatdrop mendengar celetukan sahabat mereka itu "memangnya kau yeojachinguku, apa salahnya kalau aku mengagumi kecantikan kim seongsaenim eoh" jawab donghae malas membuat wajah hyuk semakin cemberut, kyuhyun yang melihat perdebatan kedua sahabatnya hanya geleng geleng kepala, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi acara perdebatan kedua mahluk itu.

"lee donghae…..lee hyukjae, kalian berdua berdiri diluar kelas sekarang" teriak seongsaenim lantang membuat donghae dan hyukjae spot jantung tingkat akut

"ne seongsaenim" mereke berdua beranjak dari kursinya

"ini gara kau monyet jelek" gerutu donghae sambil melotok kearah hyuk

Hyuk balas melotot kearah donghae "kau yang mata keranjang ikan asin bau amis"

"kau" balas donghae lagi

"kau " hyuk tak mau kalah

"hentika…..n kalian berdua sekarang juga keluar, berdiri menghormat tiang bendera sampai jam pulang sekolah" seongsaenim benar-benar murka pada haehyuk dan menggeret mereka keluar dari kelas

"aish dasar mereka itu" gumam kyuhyun yang masih duduk dikursinya

Baiklah anak anak semua kita mulai pelajaran hari ini

Begitulah heechul mulai berkicau sampai jam pelajarannya selesai.

Heechul sedang duduk diruang guru sendiri sambil memandang foto yang selalu disimpannya didalam dompetnya, fotonya bersama mendiang suami dan kedua anaknya yang sudah dua tahun ini menghilang dan heechul tak pernah menyerah untuk mencari mereka.

"kalian dimana chagi..eoma sangat merindukan kalian, hannie aku takkan lelah mencari mereka, aku juga merindukanmu" tanpa heechul sadari air matanya mengalir dikedua sudut matanya, heechul mencium foto itu dan meletakkannya kembali kedalam dompetnya

Kriet

Seseorang membuka pintu membuat heechul menolehkan pandangannya kearah pintu

"anyeong" sapa seorang siswa yang masuk kedalam ruang guru

Heechul menatap intens kearah siswa itu, nafasnya seperti akan berhenti "kyunie" gumamnya ingin sekali dia memeluk siswa itu tapi takut kalau itu hanya akan menyakiti hatinya, takut kalau hanya hayalannya saja

"kim seongsaenim, park seongsaenim memanggil anda" seru siswa itu pada heechul

Heechul yang sudah tak tahan lagi langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya

Grep

Dipeluknya siswa itu, kyuhyun yang awalnya kaget karena dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh gurunya memilih diam saja karena dia merasa sangat nyaman berada dipelukan heechul.

"mianhe…" heechul buka suara setelah sedikit lega karena sudah memeluk kyuhyun.

"gwenchanayo kim seongsaenim, tapi kenapa anda tiba tiba memeluk saya" Tanya kyuhyun penasaran sambil memandang kearah heechul yang terlihat sangat sedih

"seongsaenim hanya teringat pada anak seongsaenim saja" balas heechul yang kini tengah membelai rambut kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun benar-benar nyaman

"memangnya anak seongsaenim kemana? " Tanya kyuhyun polos membuat heechul semakin sedih karena wajah kyuhyun mengingatkan heechul pada anaknya yang dicari carinya selama ini

"anak seongsaenim…." Heechul menghentikan kata-katanya, dadanya benar-benar sesak saat ini

"gwenchanayo seongsaenim, kapanpun seongsaenim mau kyunie pasti akan mendengarkan seongsaenim cerita" kyuhyun tersenyum kearah heechul

Deg

Dada heechul semakin sesak saat kyuhyun mengucapkan namanya, nama yang sama persis dengan nama panggilan anak sulungnya yang telah lama hilang.

"kalau boleh tahu siapa nama lengkapmu?" Tanya heechul pada kyuhyun

"oh seongsaenim belum tau namaku ya….hehe mian aku lupa…kim kyuhyun imnida aku ketua kelas di kelas IIA, wali murid seongsaenim juga"

"namanya sama hanya beda marganya saja" bathin heechul, sepertinya dia akan segera bertemu dengan anak-anaknya "apa kyunie punya dongsaeng?"

"ada…..namanya wookie..kyunie sayang sekali pada wookie"

Heechul tercekat mendengar nama yang diucapkan kyuhyun, itu adalah panggilan sayang suami heechul pada anak bungsunya.

"kyunie….boleh kah seongsaenim bertemu dengan orang tua kyunie? Seongsaenim ingin sekali mengenal mereka, karena mereka sangat beruntung memiliki anak yang sangat pintar sepertimu"

"tentu saja seongsaenim, appa pasti sangat senang bertemu dengan seongsaenim yang sangat cantik" kyuhyun kegirangan saat heechul mengatakan ingin kerumahnya

"appa….kenapa hanya appa, memangnya eoma kyuhyun kemana?" Tanya heechul membuat raut wajah kyuhyun langsung berubah sedih

"kyunie tak punya eoma seongsaenim" kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya menyadari ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya heechul langsung memeluk kyuhyun yang berdiri didepannya

"mianhe..seongsaenim tak tahu, ehm bagaimana kalau kyunie menganggap seongsaenim sebagai eoma kyunie " heechul mencoba menghibur kyuhyun

"bolehkah?" Tanya kyuhyun memastikan

"tentu saja" jawab heechul sambil tersenyum membuat keceriaan kembali kewajah kyuhyun "kyunie boleh memanggilku eoma saat kita diluar lingkungan sekolah"

"ne…..oh iya sampai lupa…park seongsaenim memanggil anda..hehe"

"ya sudah seongsaenim menemui park seongsaenim dulu, kyunie sebaiknya kembali kekelas"

Merekapun berpisah.

Kyuhyun saat ini sedang asik bermain psp nya diruang tv, sedang ryeowook adiknya sedang bermain dengan boneka jerapahnya dibawah lantai, saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam, mereka berdua berinisiatif menunggu appa mereka malam ini jadi belum ada yang tidur diantara mereka.

"hyung..appa lama cekali" gerutu ryeowook yang masih asik bermain dengan bonekanya

"wae? Wookie ngantuk ya? Kalau ngantuk wookie tidur duluan saja, biar hyung yang menunggu appa" balas kyuhyun sedikit mengalihkan perhatian dari psp nya

"aniyo….wookie beyum ngantuk, wookie mau menunggu appa juga"

Ceklek

Ada yang membuka pintu "appa…."ryeowook yang melihat appanya masuk kedalam rumah langsung berlari menghampiri appanya dan dengan sigap yesung langsung menggendong anaknya itu sedang kyuhyun masih asik dengan psp nya "belum tidur eoh?" yesung mencium pipi gembul ryeowook kemudian menghampiri kyuhyun yang tetap focus pada psp nya "kalian sudah makan?" Tanya yesung pada anak-anaknya dan dibalas anggukan oleh kyuhyun

"appa….becok hali minggu…wookie mau kita pelgi belibul jebal" ryeowook dengan nada cadelnya meminta appanya untuk berlibur besok

"ehm…bagaimana ya…ehm….." yesung memandang kearah kyuhyun yang tak juga beralih dari psp kesayangannya, terbesit ide jahil untuk menggoda anak sulungnya itu "kita ajak Minnie noona ne…kyunie hyung tak usah kita ajak, dia kan lebih sayang pada pspnya "

Mendengar celetukan appanya kata game over langsung muncul di layar psp kyuhyun "aish kalah" gerutunya kesal lalu meletakkan pspnya "aniyo….kyu ikut, enak saja tak mengajak kyunie…Minnie noona itu kan yeojachingu kyunie" kyuhyun melipat tangannya didada menandakan kalau dia sedang kesal saat ini

"dasar kau ini, kalau sudah menyangkut Minnie saja baru kau alihkan perhatianmu dari psp jelekmu itu" yesung mencubit perut kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun meringis geli lalu tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu yang ditunjukkan appanya, tanpa mereka ketahui kalau ryeowook sudah tertidur pulas dipangkuan yesung "eh baby wook sudah tertidur rupanya, kyunie….kau juga harus tidur, pspmu appa sita malam ini"

"yah yah..baiklah appaku saya…ng" kyuhyun beranjak kekamarnya diikuti yesung yang sedang menggendong ryeowook.

Ting tong

"ck siapa si pagi-pagi begini sudah bertamu, mengganggu saja"

"appa..biar kyunie saja yang buka ne.." kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu rumah mereka

Ceklek

"anyeong…." Sapa seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik pada kyuhyun yang membuka kan pintu untuknya

"eoma…" teriak kyuhyun girang lalu memeluk heechul seperti heechul itu benar-benar eomanya saja

"siapa kyu…" teriak yesung dari dalam rumah

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan yesung, mengetahui panggilannya tak direspon yesung berinisiatif menyusul anaknya "eh nugu?" celetuknya saat melihat yeoja yang benar-benar seperti bidadari

"anyeong…kim heechul imnida" heechul memperkenalkan dirinya pada yesung "saya wali kelas kyuhyun disekolah"

"eh silahkan masuk heechul shi" yesung mempersilahkan heechul untuk masuk

"appa…..boneka jelapah wookie kog tidak ada….." ryeowook muncul membuat heechul shock melihat namja kecil dan manis itu..wajahnya membuat heechul hampir menangis, itu ryeong anaknya yang hilang dua tahun lalu, kini sudah bisa berlari dan berbicara dengan lancar, sekuat tenaga heechul menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk buah hatinya itu.

"ada di lemari wookie ah, kan kau sendiri yang menyimpannya kemarin"

"oh iya wookie lupa..appa ahjuma ini ciapa? Cantik cekali" ryeowook tersenyum kearah heechul

"tuan kim, apakah saya boleh memeluk wookie?" pinta heechul pada yesung membuat yesung menautkan alisnya bingung

"tentu saja heechul shi.." balas yesung "aneh" bathinya

"ahjuma kenapa menangis.." ryeowook yang menyadari bahunya basah karena air mata heechul langsung menginterupsi kegiatan heechul yang memeluknya

"eh gwenchana wookie ah, ahjuma hanya teringat akan anak ahjuma" balas heechul sambil mengusap air matanya yang masih mengalir dipipinya

"oh begitu…..ahjuma jangan menangis *chup*" appa selalu mencium wookie kalau wookie sedang menangis

"gomawo wookie ah" heechul mencubit pelan pipi ryeowook kemudian balas menciumnya "mianhe tuan kim, mungkin anda berfikir aku ini aneh, tapi aku hanya terbawa suasana"

"oh gwenchanayo heechul shi..silahkan duduk, mau minum apa heechul shi" tawar yesung pada heechul

"tidak usah repot-repot tuan kim" balas heechul sambil tersenyum membuat yesung benar-benar terpesona olehnya

"ya sudah anda tunggu disini biar saya buatkan minum dulu, kyunie, wookie temanni heechul ahjuma dulu ne"

"ne appa…." Jawab mereka kompak membuat heechul dan yesung tertawa

"ahjuma ahjuma…" ryeowook menarik narik baju heechul agar menoleh menghadapnya

"ne wookie ah, waeyo?" jawab heechul lalu memangku ryeowook agar semakin dekat dengannya

Ryeowook menyentuh pipi heechul, mengusapnya halus membuat heechul benar-benar nyaman mendapat sentuhan dari namja cilik itu "ahjuma cantik cekali, cepelti eoma yang celalu wookie impikan"

"benarkah" jawab heechul sambil tersenyum membuat ryeowook mengangguk semangat "kalau begitu wookie boleh memanggil ahjuma dengan sebutan eoma, bagaimana wookie mau?"

"eh…..mau…." Ryeowook langsung memeluk heechul dengan erat

"kyunie juga tak mau memeluk eoma eoh?" heechul menoleh kearah kyuhyun dan dengan sigap kyuhyun langsung ikut berhambur memeluk heechul

Yesung mengintip dari arah dapur "siapa dia sebenarnya?" bathin yesung lalu beranjak membuatkan minum untuk heechul

TBC

Anyeong reader…author lagi-lagi membawa ff yang mudah-mudahan para reader suka, karena udah ada yang mau review ff author sebelumnya, author jadi semangat buat nulis ff yang lain. Gomawo para reader..cup muach buat para reader semua


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: My Lovely Aegya**

**Cast : Yesung A.k.a Kim jungwoon**

**Cho kyuhyun**

**Cho ryeowook**

**Lee sungmin As yeoja**

**Kim heechul As yeoja**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Chapter 2

"appa…eoma…appa…eoma…..tolong kyunie…" teriak kyuhyun saat seorang pria bertubuh besar menggendongnya dengan kasar

"kyunie…." Teriak heechul yang berusaha meraih anaknya dari gendongan pria itu "tolong lepaskan anakku tuan, apa pun yang kau mau kau boleh mengambilnya tapi tolong kembalikan kedua anakku"

"tolong lepaskan anak-anakku..apapun yang kalian mau silahkan kalian ambil tapi kumohon jangan sakiti anak-anakku" hanggeng suami heechul berusaha membujuk para perampok yang kini tengah menyandra kyuhyun dan baby wook yang menangis karena ketakutan melihat wajah seram para perampok-perampok itu

"appa….eoma hiks…" isak kyuhyun yang mencoba meronta tapi tak berhasil karena tubuh perampok itu jauh lebih besar dari pada dia

"diam kau anak sialan (PLakk)" pria yang bertubuh besar itu menampar kyuhyun hingga meninggalkan bekas tangan yang merah dipipi anak itu

"hei….apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku" Teriak hangeng marah dan

Dorrr

Sebuah tembakan dilepaskan perampok itu tepat didada hangeng sebelah kiri, tepat dijantungnya membuat hangeng langsung tersungkur dilantai dengan bersimbah darah

"hanie…" teriak heechul pilu lalu menghampiri tubuh suaminya yang terkapar dilantai yang sudah banjir dengan darah "aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku hanie…" tangis heechul pecah saat hanggeng menggenggam erat tangannya

"chullie…mian aku tak bisah….melindungi mu dan aegya kita…..aku mencintaimu dan anak….anak" genggaman tangan hanggeng terlepas dari tangan heechul

"hannie andwe….hosh..hosh hosh" heechul terbangun dari tidurnya..nafasnya menderu tak karuan "hannie..hiks hiks..kenapa kau meninggalkan aku seperti ini" isak heechul masih ditempat tidurnya, ternyata heechul baru saja mimpi buruk tentang kenangan masa lalunya yang tak pernah bisa dilupakan olehnya .

**At jungwoon Office**

Yesung sedang memainkan pulpen ditangannya..fikirannya terus terfokus pada heechul yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam hidupnya dan anak-anaknya, dan jangan lupakan wajah cantik heechul yang selalu mengganggu fikirannya, sepertinya selain penasaran yesung juga tengah jatuh cinta dengan yeoja itu

Ceklek

Seorang pria bertubuh tegap dan tampan masuk kedalam ruangan jungwoon "anyeong tuan" sapa namja itu membungkukkan dirinya hormat kearah yesung

"apa yang kau dapat siwonshi?" Tanya yesung pada namja tampan yang sebenarnya adalah orang kepercayaannya

"nama lengkapnya kim heechul tuan, dari informasi yang saya dapat saat ini dia hidup sebatangkara karena kalau tidak salah dua tahun lalu suaminya yang bernama cho hangeng meninggal saat rumah mereka dirampok dan….kabarnya juga kalau anak-anaknya menghilang saat perampokan itu terjadi, karena perampok itu membawa anak-anaknya kabur" jelas siwon panjang lebar membuat yesung mencoba mencerna kata-kata siwon yang sangat berkaitan erat dengan dua anak yang ditemukannya dua tahun lalu yang sekarang telah menjadi anak-anaknya.

"apa kau tau siapa nama anak-anaknya siwonshi?"

"kalau menurut informasi yang saya dapat anak-anak itu bernama cho kyuhyun dan cho ryeong"

Yesung benar-benar terhenyak sekarang, ternyata apa yang menjadi fikirannya benar, kyuhyun dan ryeowook itu anaknya heechul "baiklah siwonshi…gomawo atas informasinya kau boleh pergi sekarang"

"ne tuan anyeong" siwon beranjak meninggalkan ruangan yesung

Yesung benar-benar bingung sekarang, dia tak bisa menyerahkan anak-anak yang sangat disayanginya begitu saja pada heechul, tapi disisi lain hatinya juga kasihan pada heechul yang sudah pasti sangat merindukan anak-anaknya yang sudah lama menghilang "apa yang harus aku lakukan" gumamnya pelan

Sore yang indah, seindah hati kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang bersama yeojachingunya sungmin bermain ditaman bertiga karena dia juga mengajak ryeowook bersamanya, tanggannya tak pernah lepas dari yeoja chingu dan adiknya.

"hyung ada es klim wookie boleh minta itu tidak?" pinta ryeowook sambil menunjuk kearah tukang eskrim yang tak jauh dari jangkauan mereka

"ne chagi….hyung akan belikan untukmu..noona mau eskrim juga?" tawar kyuhyun pada sungmin dan dibalas anggukan semangat oleh yeojachingunya itu

"rasa strawberry kyunie…" jawab sungmin

"ne noona..wookie mau rasa apa?"

"coklat caja hyung" jawab ryeowook tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang sedikit ompong karena terlalu sering makan makanan manis

"ya sudah hyung beli dulu ya..noona titip wookie ne.."

"ne kyunie…"

Kyuhyun menghampiri tukang eskrim dan membeli tiga buah eskrim, tak lama kyuhyun membawa tiga buah es krim kearah sungmin dan ryeowook, melihat hyungnya menenteng eskrim ryeowook berteriak kegirangan membuat sungmin tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan yang ditunjukkan oleh ryeowook.

"gomawo hyung-ie.." ryeowook langsung meraih es krim coklat saat kyuhyun memberikan es krim itu padanya, dengan rakus ryeowook memakan es krim itu membuat seluruh bekas coklat belepotan dibibirnya

"pelan-pelan makannya wookie….." seru kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh adiknya

"kyunie…" panggil sungmin pada kyuhyun yang juga tengah menikmati es krim coklat miliknya

"ne noona waeyo?"

"kau tampan sekali hari ini" celetuk sungmin malu-malu membuat kyuhyun tertawa melihat semburat merah di pipi chubby milik yeojachingya itu

"haahahah noona…sudah berapa kali noona mengatakan kalau aku ini tampan"

"aku kan hanya memuji namja chinguku apa salah" celetuk sungmin yang kini tengah mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat kyuhyun mencubit pipi yeojachingu nya itu

"aniyo…noona juga cantik sekali hari ini, kemarin dan kemarin kemarin lagi noona juga cantik sekali"

"noona…noona…wookie tampan juga tidak?" Tanya ryeowook pada sungmin membuat sungmin tertawa melihat wajah ryeowook yang belepotan es krim, dengan sigap sungmin mengambil tisu dari dalam kantung mini dress nya dan membersihkan wajah ryeowook dari sisa sisa es krim

"nah…begini wookie kelihatan sangat tampan"

"hehe..noona juga canga….t cantik"

"eh sudah hampir gelap..sebaiknya kita pulang..kita antar Minnie noona dulu baru kita pulang ne wookie"

"ne hyung?"

Setelah mengantar sungmin kyuhyun dan ryeowook langsung melangkahkan kaki mereka kerumah mereka, melihat ryeowook yang mulai kelelahan kyuhyun langsung menggendong dongsaengnya itu dipunggungnya "wookie pasti capek?" Tanya nya pada ryeowook

"ne hyung kaki wookie pegal cekali.." jawan ryeowook yang saat ini sudah berada digendongan hyungnya

"sabar ne..sebentar lagi kita sampai dirumah"

"hyung..wookie kangen eoma..kapan ya eoma kelumah kita lagi" celetuk ryeowook dibelakang kyuhyun

"kalau wookie kangen besok hyung bilang pada eoma biar main kerumah kita bagaimana..wookie senangkan?"

"wa….h wookie cenang cekali…..gomawo hyung-ie" girang ryeowook saat kyuhyun menurunkannya dari gendongannya karena mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah mereka, saat mereka hendak masuk terlihat mobil appa mereka juga sampai didepan rumah mereka

Saat melihat appanya turun dari mobil dengan segera ryeowook berlari kearah appanya "appa…." Teriaknya girang dan tanpa basi-basi yesung appanya langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya menghampiri kyuhyun

"kalian darimana eoh? "

"tadi wookie dan hyung jalan-jalan ketaman belcama minnie noona appa….hyung belikan wookie es klim coklat yang sangat enak" cerita ryeowook pada appanya

"eh..jadi ceritanya kencan ne kyunie….hahahaha" yesung menggoda kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun meringis dan menggaruk hidungnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal

"hehe..appa kog cepat sekali pulang?" Tanya kyuhyun yang mencoba mengalihkan arah pembicaraannya

"kebetulan pekerjaan appa hari ini tidak banyak jadi appa memutuskan untuk pulang cepat karena appa juga kangen pada anak-anak appa"

"appa…wookie kangen eoma…kita kelumah eoma caja ne" pinta ryeowook pada yesung yang masih menggendongnya

"ini sudah hampir malam chagi….apa chuliie eoma tak terganggu kalau kita berkunjung kerumahnya malam-malam eoh?"

"bagaimana kalau kita telpon saja appa?" tawar kyuhyun yang juga sepertinya ingin bertemu dengan seongsaenimnya itu

"appa tak punya no ponselnya kyunie"

"kyunie ada appa…sebentar kyunie ambil dulu" kyuhyun berlari kekamar nya dan tak lama keluar membawa secarik kertas yang berisikan no ponsel heechul lalu memberikannya pada yesung

Yesung menekan tombol diponselnya dan tak lama nada sambung di ponselnya terdengar dan tak lama juga ada respon dari seberang yang menandakan bahwa telponnya tengah terhubung saat ini

"yeoboseo..nae yesungie..anak-anak ingin berkunjung kerumah noona..kalau boleh sebentar lagi kami akan kesana..oh boleh..gomawo noona..anyeong (flip)" yesung menutup telponnya sedang anak-anaknya menatapnya penuh harap "aish..kenapa dengan wajah kalian eoh..ya sudah sana mandi dan pakai pakaian yang bagus kita akan kerumah chuliie eoma….."

"yey….gomawo appaku yang tampan" kedua anak itu mencium pipi appanya saat appanya tengah jongkok diantara mereka

"appa…kenapa baju Winnie de poo wookie masih tak ada dilemari…" teriak ryeowook saat mengobrak-abrik lemarinya dan tek menemukan apa yang sedang dicari olehnya

"appa…..kog celana kyunie sempit sekali…." Sambung kyuhyun yang sedang susah payah memakai celana yang sepertinya sudah terlalu kecil untuknya

"appa….." teriak mereka berdua membuat yesung yang juga sedang memilih milih pakaian menggelengkan kepalanya karena anak-anaknya begitu suka berteriak-teriak saat memanggilnya, yesung masuk kedalam kamar anak-anaknya "aish kalian ini..ini sudah tak bisa dipakai kyunie..pakai yang lain saja ne..ini kan baju winnie the pooh nya chagi…" yesung membereskan anaknya satu persatu "sudah beres sekarang kita berangkat" sepertinya yesung juga tak kalah semangat dari anak-anaknya

"appa…." Panggil ryeowook pelan saat appanya beranjak menuju pintu untuk bergegas kerumah heechul

"ne chagi waeyo?"

"kenapa appa tak pakai celana?" Tanya ryeowook polos membuat yesung mengarahkan pandangannya kebawah

"mwo…" saat sadar kalau dia lupa memakai celana dengan langkah seribu yesung langsung berlari kekamarnya sedang kyuhyun dan ryeowook hanya saling pandang melihat kelakuan konyol appanya itu

Saat ini tiga namja tampan telah sampai dirumah seorang yeoja cantik bernama kim heechul, jantung yesung berdebar sangat kencang saat heechul membukakan pintu untuk mereka bertiga, sepertinya yesung jatuh cinta pada yeoja itu.

"eoma…." Ryeowook yang paling bersemangat langsung berhambur kepelukan heechul

"wah kalian tampan sekali eoh" puji heechul pada ketiga namja yang sedang berdiri didepannya saat ini "ayo masuk eoma sudah masak yang enak untuk kalian"

"cantik sekali" bathin yesung yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun pada heechul

"appa…" panggil kyuhyun sembari menarik-narik ujung baju appanya

"ne kyunie waeyo?"

"eoma cantik ya" celetuk kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh yesung

"Appa..bagaimana kalau chullie eoma jadi istri appa saja?"

Yesung mengalihkan pandangan yang tadinya hanya pada heechul kini beralih kearah kyuhyun anaknya "appa chullie eoma mau pada appa"

"kyunie juga tak tau, apa mau kyunie tanyakan sekarang appa?"

"aish kau ini, mana bisa begitu"

"eoma..eoma.." ryewook mencolek-colek pipi heechul yang sedang memangkunya saat ini

"ne chagi waeyo?"

"Minnie noona bilang cama wookie kalau eoma halus menikah cama appa cupaya bica jadi eoma benelannya wookie" ternyata ryeowook sudah mencuri stat duluan

"eh..kau ini ada-ada saja eoh" heechul mencubit pelan hidung ryeowook

"mian noona wookie memang begitu, kadang suka bicara seenaknya" yesung meringis saat melihat wajah heechul yang sama sekali tak memberikan respon positive pada celetukan ryeowook yang sebenarnya dia juga berharap kalau heechul memberi sedikit harapan padanya

"gwenchanayo yesungie..namanya juga anak-anak"

"kalau aku juga menginginkan noona menjadi istriku juga apa noona akan menerimanya?" Tanya jungwoon tepat sasaran membuat heechul melongo tak percaya dengan celetukan namja tampan didepannya saat ini.

"eh itu…jangan bercanda yesungie..sama sekali tidak lucu.." heechul tertawa hambar membuat harapan yesung langsung lumer seketika karena cintanya sama sekali tak dapat disambut oleh yeoja cantik yang bernama kim heechul

"ah sudah tak usah difikirkan noona.." jawab yesung datar lalu mulai menyuap makanan yang memang disediakan heechul untuk mereka malam ini, mereka malam dalam diam, suasana dimeja makan pun terasa kaku setelah kejadian barusan

Tak tahan dengan suasana yang sangat kaku heechul mulai mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana "yesungie..apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya heechul pada yesung

"ya silahkan noona mau bertanya apa padaku?" jawab yesung masih tetap focus pada makanannya

"ehm…dimana eoma kyunie dan wookie..?"

"uhuk..uhuk….uhuk" kontan yesung langsung tersedak makanannya sendiri saat heechul bertanya pertanyaan yang sangat frontal menurutnya

Dengan sigap heechul langsung menyodorkan minuman kepada yesung dan mengusap-usap punggung yesung "mian mian yesungie..aku tak bermaksud"

"gwenchanayo noona gwenchanayo.." balas yesung sambil menengguk minuman digelasnya dan mengelus-ngelus dadanya yang sesak karena tersedak

"jangan hiraukan pertanyaanku tadi yesungie..anggap saja aku tak pernah bertanya padamu" sesal heechul yang menampilkan raut sedih diwajah cantiknya

"sebenarnya...bisakah kita bicara ditampat lain noona?"

"eh wae? Apa ada masalah?"

"aku rasa kyunie dan wookie belum saatnya mengetahui ini..bisakah kita bicara ditempat lain saja?"

"ehm…baiklah..aku rasa taman belakang tempat yang bagus untuk kita membicarakan hal yang sangat penting, kyunie..wookie..eoma dan appa kebelakang sebentar ya..kalian habis kan saja makannya..takkan lama kog"

"ne eoma.."

Yesung dan heechul meninggalkan ruang makan dan beranjak ke taman belakang rumah heechul, ditaman itu ada tempat duduk dan meja yang tidak terlalu besar disanalah mereka putuskan untuk membicarakan hal yang penting menurut yesung

"noona..sebenarnya.." yesung mulai membuka pembicaraannya, tapi bibirnya terasa kelu untuk mengatakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya

"sebenarnya ada apa yesungie? Katakan saja"

"sebenarnya mereka berdua…"

"ehm…" heechul mengernyit bingung karena yesung sepertinya berat sekali untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata dari dalam mulutnya

"mereka berdua.."

"iya…mereka berdua apa yesungie..kau membuatku penasaran saja"

"mereka berdua…" yesung mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang terasa sesak dan berat "huft…mereka berdua bukan anak kandungku"

Heechul langsung terhenyak sangat hebat, jantungnya terasa berhenti saat mendengar ucapan yesung karena ada kemungkinan bahwa kyuhyun dan ryeowook itu adalah anak-anak yang selama ini dicari-cari olehnya

"dan aku belum pernah menikah sebelumnya" sambung yesung lagi sementara heechul hanya diam tak sedikitpun dia bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata dari bibirnya "aku menemukan mereka dua tahun yang lalu didepan rumahku, dan ini" yesung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya "aku temukan ini didalam kerancang ryeowook saat aku menemukan mereka berdua" yesung menyodorkan topi bayi yang dirajut dengan sulaman yang bertuliskan CHO..

Dengan tangan yang bergetar heechul mengambil topi itu dari tangan yesung "anakku" gumamnya pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan tangisnya yang siap kapan saja akan pecah

"noona..wae? kenapa noona menangis" yesung mengusap air mata yang telah mengalir di pipi heechul

"mereka..mereka itu anak-anakku yesungie.." jelas heechul terbata-bata kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam dompetnya "lihat ini…ini aku suami dan anak-anakku..lihat topi yang dipakai bayi ini, sama kan dengan yang kau bawa yesungie..itu berarti mereka adalah anak-anakku yang selama ini aku cari"

"aku sudah bisa menebaknya noona, hanya saja aku ingin memastikan kebenaran yang ada dan ternyata mereka benar-benar anak noona"

"apa kau akan memberikan mereka padaku yesungie.." Tanya heechul dengan tatapan penuh harap pada yesung

"karena noona ibunya aku pasti akan mengembalikan lagi mereka pada ibunya..tapi aku mohon noona jangan pisahkan mereka dariku, aku sangat mencintai mereka berdua layaknya anak kandungku"

"aku takkan melarang mereka untuk bertemu denganmu, kapanpun kau mau kau bisa menemui mereka yesungie" senyum heechul membuat dada yesung sedikit lapang karena dia masih bisa bertemu dengan anak-anaknya meskipun nantinya anak-anaknya akan tinggal dengan eoma kandung mereka.

"gomawo noona, tapi…malam ini biarkan mereka bersamaku satu hari lagi noona..aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini sebelum mereka tinggal bersama noona nantinya"

"baiklah..besok aku akan menjemput mereka dirumahmu"

"tak perlu noona..aku yang akan mengantar mereka kesini besok pagi"

"apa tak merepotkan yesungie?"

"aniyo noona..mereka itu juga anak-anakku, sudah dua tahun ini aku hidup bersama mereka, sebenarnya aku sangat berat untuk melpaskan mereka..tapi aku juga tak mungkin memisahkan mereka dari ibu kandungnya, aku pun pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa seorang ibu disisiku" setitik bulir air mata mengalir ke pipi yesung "mereka juga merupakan sebagian dari hidupku, hah entahlah…entah apa jadinya jika aku harus berpisah dengan mereka"yesung menghela nafasnya panjang mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa dia harus berpisah dari anak-anak yang sangat dicintai olehnya

"jangan bersedih yesungie..aku berjanji tak kan menjauhkan mereka darimu..gomawo sudah sangat menyayangi anak-anakku selama ini" heechul menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi yesung

"noona tolong lebih perhatikan kyunie..dia sedikit lebih lemah dari kelihatannya, jangan biarkan dia lelah atau tertekan, kalau dia mengatakan dia baik-baik saja itu berarti ada sesuatu yang sedang sakit dari dalam tubuhnya" jelas yesung mencoba meringankan beban dihatinya sedang heechul hanya memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan yesung padanya "dan wookie..dia takkan bisa tidur sebelum aku berada disampingnya, makanya dia selalu tidur dikamarku sebelum aku pulang kerumah, dia selalu bilang saat memakai selimutku dia akan merasa kalau aku sedang menemaninya tidur"dan lagi-lagi yesung tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang terus mengalir dengan derasnya dari pelupuk matanya membuat heechul ikut menangis disebelahnya

"sebesar itukah rasa cinta mu pada anak-anakku yesungie?"

"mereka itu bukan hanya anak untukku noona..mereka juga nafas bagiku..memberikan warna yang berbeda dalam hidupku..bahkan aku tak pernah berfikir untuk menikah karena aku terlalu menyayangi mereka, aku tak mau nantinya mereka mendapat ibu yang tak sesuai dengan harapan mereka"

"aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nantinya kalau kau harus berpisah dengan mereka, aku juga tak mau menyakiti anak-anakku yesungie"

"mereka pasti akan mengerti noona"

Prank

Seseorang memecahkan vas bunga yang berada didekat pintu masuk kedalam rumah, ternyata kyuhyun tak sengaja menyenggol vas yang ada disebelahnya dan mendengar percakapan antara yesung dan heechul, heechul dan yesung menoleh kearah vas yang terjatuh tadi dan mata mereka menangkap sosok kyuhyun yang sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan sedih dan pipinya juga sudah basah dengan air matanya, saat heechul hendak mendekatinya kyuhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua

"kyunie..dengarkan eoma dulu chagi…" kejar heechul dan disusul oleh yesung yang juga ikut mengejar kyuhyun yang telah memilih meninggalkan rumah heechul tanpa alas kaki dan jaket, tanpa diketahuinya cuaca diluar sangat dingin malam ini.

"noona biar aku saja yang mengejarnya" cegah yesung saat heechul juga hendak meninggalkan rumahnya "noona disini saja menjaga wookie"

Yesung terus mengejar kyuhyun yang malah menangis pilu sambil berlari "appa jahat..appa tega mau meninggalkan kyunie dan wookie" tangis kyuhyun pecah saat yesung telah berhasil meraihnya dan mendekap erat kyuhyun yang sangat disayangi olehnya itu

"appa takkan pernah meninggalkanmu chagi….appa menyayangi wookie dan kyunie..sangat menyayangi"

"tapi kenapa appa bilang kalau appa akan memberikan kyunie dan wookie pada chullie eoma, itu kan berarti appa akan meninggalkan wookie dan kyunie"

"aniyo..aniyo..appa akan sering mengunjungi kalian dirumah chullie eoma..appa janji..bagaimanapun chullie eoma adalah eoma kandung wookie dan kyunie..appa tak mungkin membiarkan seorang ibu kehilangan anaknya untuk kedua kalinya karena keegoisan appa yang juga sangat menyayangi kalian" yesung mencoba menjelaskan pada kyuhyun apa yang terjadi sebenarnya

"tapi kyunie tetap ingin bersama appa..kyunie sayang appa….hu…kyunie tak mau berpisah dengan appa hu….." tangis kyuhyun terdengar semakin pilu membuat dada yesung benar-benar sesak saat ini

"hei..hei..jagoan appa harus dengar apa yang appa katakan..jagoan tak boleh menangis..master kyuhyun tak boleh cengeng" yesung mencoba menenangkan kyuhyun dan sepertinya usahanya berhasil, tangisan kyuhyun perlahan mereda "ingat appa yang selalu appa katakana pada kyuhyun bahwa kita harus selalu melindungi wanita, maka dari itu appa memberikan kyunie dan wookie pada chuliie eoma agar kyunie dan wookei bisa melindungi chuliie eoma"

"ne appa….kyunie selalu ingat apa yang appa katakan"

"ya sudah sekarang kita kembali kerumah chullie eoma ne"

"ne appa..appa…dingin..bolehkah kalau kyunie minta appa menggendong kyunie..?" pinta kyuhyun yang dibalas senyuman oleh appanya

"tentu saja chagi..ayo cepat naik" yesung langsung jongkok membelakangi kyuhyun dan dengan sigap kyuhyun langsung naik ke punggung appanya itu

"malam ini kyunie ingin tidur bersama wookie dan appa dirumah kita" bisik kyuhyun tepat ditelinga yesung yang masih setia menggendong anaknya yang akan berpisah darinya besok

TBC

HUa….author nangis ngetik bagian-bagian akhir chap ini..author juga gak tau kenapa….mudah-mudahan chap ini gak membuat reader muntah atau mengalami gangguan pencernaan #plak ngaco

Please Review and please don't bash this ff, kalau gak suka mending gak usah review dari pada ngebash gak jelas bikin emosi..gomawo buat yang chap kemaren udah pada review..bungkuk bungkuk ke reader satu-satu


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: My Lovely Aegya**

**Cast : Yesung A.k.a Kim jungwoon**

**Cho kyuhyun**

**Cho ryeowook**

**Lee sungmin As yeoja**

**Kim heechul As yeoja**

**Cerita sebelumnya**

Yesung terus mengejar kyuhyun yang malah menangis pilu sambil berlari "appa jahat..appa tega mau meninggalkan kyunie dan wookie" tangis kyuhyun pecah saat yesung telah berhasil meraihnya dan mendekap erat kyuhyun yang sangat disayangi olehnya itu

"appa takkan pernah meninggalkanmu chagi….appa menyayangi wookie dan kyunie..sangat menyayangi"

"tapi kenapa appa bilang kalau appa akan memberikan kyunie dan wookie pada chullie eoma, itu kan berarti appa akan meninggalkan wookie dan kyunie"

"aniyo..aniyo..appa akan sering mengunjungi kalian dirumah chullie eoma..appa janji..bagaimanapun chullie eoma adalah eoma kandung wookie dan kyunie..appa tak mungkin membiarkan seorang ibu kehilangan anaknya untuk kedua kalinya karena keegoisan appa yang juga sangat menyayangi kalian" yesung mencoba menjelaskan pada kyuhyun apa yang terjadi sebenarnya

"tapi kyunie tetap ingin bersama appa..kyunie sayang appa….hu…kyunie tak mau berpisah dengan appa hu….." tangis kyuhyun terdengar semakin pilu membuat dada yesung benar-benar sesak saat ini

"hei..hei..jagoan appa harus dengar apa yang appa katakan..jagoan tak boleh menangis..master kyuhyun tak boleh cengeng" yesung mencoba menenangkan kyuhyun dan sepertinya usahanya berhasil, tangisan kyuhyun perlahan mereda "ingat appa yang selalu appa katakana pada kyuhyun bahwa kita harus selalu melindungi wanita, maka dari itu appa memberikan kyunie dan wookie pada chuliie eoma agar kyunie dan wookei bisa melindungi chuliie eoma"

"ne appa….kyunie selalu ingat apa yang appa katakan"

"ya sudah sekarang kita kembali kerumah chullie eoma ne"

"ne appa..appa…dingin..bolehkah kalau kyunie minta appa menggendong kyunie..?" pinta kyuhyun yang dibalas senyuman oleh appanya

"tentu saja chagi..ayo cepat naik" yesung langsung jongkok membelakangi kyuhyun dan dengan sigap kyuhyun langsung naik ke punggung appanya itu

"malam ini kyunie ingin tidur bersama wookie dan appa dirumah kita" bisik kyuhyun tepat ditelinga yesung yang masih setia menggendong anaknya yang akan berpisah darinya besok

**Chapter 3**

Kyuhyun tertidur digendongan appanya, tanpa kyuhyun ketahui saat ini appanya sedang menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun takut kalau kalau kyuhyun terbangun dan mendengar isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya, yesung berjalan sepelan mungkin seakan-akan tak mengizinkan waktu untuk merebut kebersamaannya dengan anaknya berharap waktu dapat berhenti dan takkan memisahkannya dari anak-anak yang sangat dicintai olehnya.

Yesung telah sampai didepan rumah heechul, terlihat olehnya heechul yang sedang menggendong ryeowook tengah menunggu dirinya dan kyuhyun didepan pintu rumah heechul

"appa….appa dan hyung kemana caja…" teriak ryeowook saat melihat appanya tengah menggendong hyungnya

"appa dan hyung hanya jalan-jalan sebentar chagi…" jawab yesung dan tak lama kyuhyun bangun sambil mengucek matanya

"kenapa tak mengajak wookie…ehm.." rengek ryeowook pada yesung

"appa..turun.." gumam kyuhyun pelan, dan dengan segera yesung menurunkan kyuhyun dari gendongannya

"mianhe chagi..kapan-kapan appa dan hyung pasti akan mengajak wookie" bujuk yesung pada ryeowook yang mulai melancarkan aksi ngambeknya

"benal ya..awas kalau boong"

"ne chagi….kapan appa pernah bohong pada wookie.."

"appa…kyunie mau pulang sekarang" pinta kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tak mau memandang kearah heechul sedikitpun, sepertinya dia masih belum bisa terima kenyataan kalau heechul adalah ibu kandungnya

"kyunie.." gumam heechul pelan, yesung menatap mata heechul yang mulai berkaca-kaca lalu mengangguk pada heechul seolah-olah mengatakan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja

"ya sudah kita pulang sekarang..pamit dulu pada eoma ne.."

"eoma..wookie pulang dulu ne..pay pay" ryeowook yang sudah berada dalam gendongan yesung melambaikan tangannya pada heechul sedang kyuhyun masih tetap tak mau memandang wajah heechul dan memutuskan untuk lebih dulu menuju mobil yesung yang memang terparkir tak jauh dari depan pintu rumah heechul

"anyeong noona.." sambung yesung lalu meninggalkan kediaman heechul bersama kedua anaknya

Sepanjang perjalanan kyuhyun hanya diam tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun, yesung yang tau kalau suasana hati kyuhyun sedang tak baik hanya menghela nafasnya berat sambil sesekali menoleh kearah kyuhyun.

"hyung..hyung..kata eoma mulai besok kita akan tinggal dilumah eoma hyung..wah wookie cenang cekali hyung..appa..hyung belalti kita akan punya eoma sepelti teman-teman wookie di penitipan hyung"

Yesung hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar celotehan riang ryeowook dan kyuhyun jangan Tanya bagaimana reaksi kyuhyun dia tetap diam dan tak mau sama sekali menjawab apa yang dikatakan ryeowook padanya bahkan pura-pura tidur takut kalau-kalau dia akan menangis didepan adiknya itu.

"eh cudah tidul..appa..hyung cudah tidul.."

"ne chagi..biarkan saja, mungkin hyung terlalu lelah.." jawab yesung yang masih focus pada aktivitas menyetirnya

Mobil yesung masuk keareal pekarangan rumahnya, dengan cepat diparkirkannya mobil dan membangunkan kyuhyun yang tertidur didalam mobil "kyunie..bangun chagi..kita sudah sampai" panggil yesung pelan agar kyuhyun tak terlalu terkejut, melihat tak ada respon dari kyuhyun yesung langsung menghampiri kyuhyun dan betapa terkejutnya yesung saat tangannya menyentuh wajah anaknya itu, suhu wajahnya begitu panas kelihatannya kyuhyun sedang demam.

"wookie masuk duluan ne..sepertinya kyu hyung sedikit demam, appa akan menggendongnya kedalam"

"ne appa.." dengan cepat ryeowook turun dari mobil menuju rumahnya, membuka knop pintu yang sebenarnya lebih tinggi darinya, tapi ryeowook itu anak yang pintar diambilnya kursi yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya dan dengan cepat diputarnya kunci dan membuka knop pintu dengan segera.

Yesung langsung membawa kyuhyun kekamarnya, dengan sigap mengganti seluruh pakaian yang melekat di badan kyuhyun dengan yang baru dan langsung mengambil es untuk mengkompres kening kyuhyun untuk meredakan demam anaknya itu.

"appa..kyu hyung kenapa?" Tanya ryeowook yang ikut naik ke kasur yesung

"hyung demam chagi..sebaiknya wookie ganti baju..kita tidur disini menjaga kyu hyung, wookie mau kan?"

"oke appa…"

Sudah setengah jam yesung menjaga kyuhyun yang demamnya tak juga turun, hatinya benar-benar cemas melihat kyuhyun yang tergolek lemah dan terus mengigau menyebut namanya

"appa…hiks..kyunie mau bersama appa…hiks…" isak kyuhyun dalam igauannya, yesung menatap miris dan membelai surai kyuhyun yang sudah basah karena keringat.

"maafkan appa kyunie….appa tak bisa menjadi appa yang baik untukmu"

Yesung naik keatas kasur yang cukup besar untuknya bisa tidur bersama kyuhyun dan ryeowook, tak ingin demam kyuhyun menular pada ryeowook yesung mengambil tempat diantara anak-anaknya itu, dan masing-masing tangannya membelai surai anak-anaknya yang kini sudah tertidur dengan pulas, kyuhyun disebelah kanan dan ryeowook disebelah kiri lalu mengecup pucuk kepala kyuwook dan dia pun ikut tertidur bersama mereka.

Pagi yang indah, kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat appa dan adiknya tidur dikasur yang sama dengannya, tak mau membangunkan mereka kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya, memeluk yesung yang berbaring disebelahnya dengan hati-hati tak ingin kebersamaan ini berakhir begitu saja.

Selang beberapa saat giliran yesung yang terbangun dan melihat kyuhyun yang tengah memeluknya, diarahkan tangannya ke kening kyuhyun untuk memastikan suhu tubuh kyuhyun, hatinya menjadi lega saat mendapati kening kyuhyun yang tak lagi panas seperti tadi malam.

"ehm…" ryewook melenguh dan juga ikut bangun saat merasakan tangan yesung tak sengaja menyenggol tangannya "appa…hoam..appa…wookie mau cucu" pintanya pada yesung appanya

"eh baru bangun sudah minta susu eoh..cuci muka saja belum" gumam yesung sambil mencubit halus pipi chubby milik ryeowook

"wookie haus appa…" rengeknya lagi dan kali ini yesung tak mungkin menolak permintaan ryeowook yang tengah menggunakan jurus puppy eyes andalannya

"aish anak ini..iya..iya..appa buatkan tapi sebelumnya cuci muka dulu ne"

"ne appa..eh hyung juga cudah bangun, hyung gwenchana? Tadi malam hyung demam, wookie kawatil cekali hyung..ehm…hyung cudah cembuh apa beyum?" celetuk ryeowook saat melihat kyuhyun yang juga ikut bangun dan duduk ditempatnya kemudian berhambur memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu

"hyung tak apa-apa chagi…ehm ni..coba pegang" kyuhyun menarik tangan ryeowook dan meletakkannya dipipi nya agar ryeowook yakin kalau kyuhyun sudah tak demam lagi

"iya hyung cudah cembuh..appa hyung cudah cembuh" teriak ryeowook girang saat menolah kearah yesung dan yesung membalas dengan senyuman paling tulus miliknya

"kyunie hyung kan jagoan appa..jadi tak mungkin kalah oleh demam, ya kan chagi.." balas yesung lalu memeluk kyuhyun sayang

"ehm…..wookie kan juga jagoan, lihat ini otot wookie" sambung ryeowook sembari memamerkan lengan kecilnya pada appa dan hyungnya, melihat tingkah ryeowook yang menggemaskan yesung dan kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan kyuhyun mengacak rambut dongsaengnya itu gemas.

"ya sudah..sana mandi..eh kyunie jangan mandi dulu kyunie cukup cuci muka saja, lalu berpakaian yang rapi, appa akan buatkan kalian susu"

"memangnya kita mau kemana appa?" Tanya ryeowook penasaran

"sudahlah wookie..nanti juga tau..kajja kekamar mandi" ajak kyuhyun menggendong dongsaengnya itu kekamar mandi meninggalkan yesung yang masih berdiri dikamarnya.

"appa tau kau terluka kyunie..appa mohon tetaplah jadi kyuhyun yang appa kenal, jangan pernah berubah untuk appa chagi" gumamnya pelan lalu meninggalkan kamarnya menuju dapur membuatkan susu untuk anak-anaknya.

Seperti biasa anak-anak ini takkan puas sebelum berteriak meminta appa mereka untuk menyediakan apa yang mereka perlukan

"appa…..psp kyunie yang kemarin appa sita mana….." teriak kyuhyun yang telah siap dengan pakaiannya

"appa….kenapa celana dalam wookie becal cekali..dan kenapa gambalnya kula-kula…" teriak ryeowook tak mau kalah sambil memainkan celana dalam yang diambilnya dari lemari appanya

"appa….." teriak mereka bersamaan

"huft..kebiasaan mereka berteriak seperti itu kenapa tak bisa hilang si…ehm…..aku pasti akan sangat merindukan teriakan-teriakan mereka" yesung lalu beranjak ke kamarnya menemui para aegya yang sangat suka meneriaki namanya setiap pagi "ini psp mu chagi…dan yak apa-apaan kau kim ryeowook, kenapa celana dalam appa kau lempar-lempar seperti itu" yesung memunguti celana dalamnya yang dibuang-buang ryeowook dengan tidak elitnya dari dalam lemari

"wookie mencali celana dalam wookie appa…" jawab ryeowook seenaknya, karena gemas yesung langsung meraih ryeowook dan menggendongnya lalu mendudukkan aegyanya itu ditempat tidur

"iya appa tau….tapi kenapa celana dalam appa yang jadi korban si….ini celana dalammu" yesung mengambilkan celana dalam ryeowook lalu memakaikannya pada ryeowook

"hehe jadi yang gambal kula-kula itu punya appa..wookie kila punya wookie.." jawab ryeowook tertawa jahil

"eh mana gambar kura-kura kog kyunie tak pernah tau kalau celana dalam appa ada yang gambar kura-kura..mana wookie..hyung mau lihat" kyuhyun menghampiri yesung dan ryeowook karena penasaran

"ini.." ryeowook memperlihatkan celana dalam yang dari tadi dipegangnya, lalu diayun-ayunkannya kehadapan kyuhyun

"yak…sini..memangnya kenapa kalau celana dalam appa bermotif kura-kura" yesung langsung mengambil celana dalamnya dari tangan ryeowook dan langsung melemparkannya kelemari

"hahahahahahaha…appa ini aneh sekali" kyuhyun tertawa setan saat melihat ekspresi lucu yang ditunjukkan appanya.

"awas kalian ya…." Yesung merengkuh kedua anaknya lalu menggelitiki mereka bersamaan "rasakan…..ini hukuman untuk kalian berdua…"

"hahahahaha..appa…..ampu…..n hahahahaha…..geli…..hhahahahaha"

"ini hukuman karena kalian meledek celana dalam appa…"

"appa…..hahahahaha…ampun..ampun tak akan lagi..kyunie janji hahahaha"

"wookie juga janji hahahahaha ampun appa"

Yesung menghentikan aksinya menggelitiki perut kyuwook dan tangannya meraih anaknya untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur mereka "kajja..nanti susunya dingin"

"appa gendo…ng" pinta mereka berdua dan dengan berat hati yesung menuruti permintaan kedua anaknya itu "aish kalian ini " yesung mengambil ryeowook untuk digendong didepan dan mendudukkan dirinya agar kyuhyun bisa naik dibelakang, meskipun kewalahan yesung tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali.

"wookie cayank appa."

"kyunie juga sayang appa.." kyuwook mencium pipi appanya yang masih setia menggendong mereka berdua

"appa juga sangat menyayangi kalian" balasnya

Tin ti..n

Yesung membunyikan klakson saat sampai didepan kediaman heechul, tak lama heechul membuka pintu dan wajahnya langsung cerah saat melihat kedatangan yesung dengan kedua anak-anaknya.

"eoma….. " teriak ryeowook girang dan langsung berlari menghampiri heechul

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun, wajahnya tetap saja datar bahkan saat heechul menyapanya dia hanya tersenyum kecil tak bersemangat.

"gomawo yesungie sudah mau mengantar mereka kesini.."

"cheonmayo noona..itu memang sudah seharusnya, wookie..kyunie…baik-baik ne chagi..ini baju mereka noona..sisanya akan kuantar nanti…" yesung mengelus pipi kyuhyun yang tengah menatap appanya dengan tatapan memohon untuk jangan pergi

ryeowook yang sama sekali tak mengerti apa-apa hanya terlihat senang-senang saja digendongan heechul "ne appa wookie akan baik-baik dicini"

"ya sudah appa pergi dulu..anyeong noona" yesung meninggalkan rumah heechul dengan perasaan yang benar-benar sesak, nafasnya pun terasa benar-benar berat sampai seseorang memeluknya saat hendak masuk kedalam mobil.

"appa….hiks" Kyuhyun terisak saat memeluk appanya

Yesung membalikkan badannya dan menatap kyuhyun yang masih terisak, diulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi tirus kyuhyun "jangan menangis lagi chagi…" yesung langsung memeluk kyuhyun erat saat air matanya pun mulai mengalir dengan tak kalah deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"appa…kyunie hiks..kyunie…." kyuhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terlalu sesak akibat sesenggukan saat menangis

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap air matanya sendiri dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi kyuhyun mencoba memberi ketenangan pada anak itu "hei..hei..jagoan tak boleh menangis…appa akan sering kesini..jadi jangan sedih lagi ne.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat "appa jangan lupa makan ne..kyunie tak mau appa sampai sakit.."

"iya master..appa takkan pernah lupa untuk makan..ya sudah..appa pergi dulu..jaga eoma dan wookie ne…"

"ne appa…"

Yesung kini benar-benar masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman heechul, kyuhyun masih terus memandang mobil appanya yang semakin lama semakin jauh sampai bayangan mobil yesung benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Heechul mendekati kyuhyun yang masih setia memandang jalanan yang sudah sepi, dibelainya lembut rambut coklat kyuhyun sayang "chagi..mianhe membuatmu dan appamu bersedih" sesal heechul membuat rasa bersalah hinggap dihati kyuhyun, karena bagaimana pun heechul adalah eoma kandungnya dan tak seharusnya kyuhyun membuat eomanya itu bersedih.

"eoma…maafkan kyunie..kyunie tak bermaksud membuat eoma merasa bersalah..kyunie hanya belum bisa berpisah dari appa.." kyuhyun memeluk heechul dan meminta maaf pada eomanya itu

"iya eoma mengerti chagi…eoma takkan memisahkanmu dari appamu..eoma tau kalau dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu" heechul membalas pelukan kyuhyun dan mengusap lembut punggung kyuhyun mencoba memberi ketenangan pada aegyanya itu "kajja masuk..sebentar lagi kita kesekolah..eoma sudah buatkan sarapan untuk kalian"

"ne eoma..eoma..wookie biasanya appa titipkan ditempat penitipan eoma..kan tak mungkin wookie eoma bawa kesekolah.."

"oh begitu ya..ya sudah kalau begitu..kyunie tau kan dimana biasanya appa menitipkan wookie.. "

"tau eoma.." jawab kyuhyun yang sudah duduk dikursi meja makan dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda petak berwarna hitam apa lagi kalau bukan psp pemberian yesung padanya

"ini rotinya kyu.." heechul mengulurkan sepotong roti berselai coklat pada kyuhyun dan tanpa menoleh kyuhyun langsung meraih roti itu

"wookie tak cuka loti eoma…" ryeowook yang sedang memainkan boneka jerapahnya langsung menolak saat heechul memberikan roti berselai strawberry padanya

"jadi wookie mau makan apa?..eoma hanya punya roti untuk sarapan chagi?" jawab heechul lalu meletakkan lagi roti yang tadi sudah dioleskan selai olehnya

"biasanya kalau tidak nasi goleng appa buatkan wookie dan hyung lamyen" jawab ryeowook polos

Heechul menghela nafas berat, sepertinya dia mendapati sosok almarhum suaminya pada diri ryeowook

**Flashback on**

"Chullie…aku tak suka roti…" hanggeng meletakkan kembali roti yang diberikan heechul padanya" kyunie..ini kau makan saja, appa tak mau" hanggeng menggeser piring yang berisi roti pada kyuhyun anaknya

"ini kan enak appa..kenapa tak mau?" jawab kyuhyun dan mengambil roti yang disodorkan hanggeng padanya

"hannie..cobalah untuk belajar memakan roti ini..aku ini sedang hamil..apa kau tak kasihan padaku kalau setiap hari memasak sarapan untukmu eoh.."

"hehe mianhe chagi….ya sudah..aku masak sendiri saja…"

"aish..kau ini..kuharap aegya dalam perutku ini tak memiliki sifat sepertimu" gerutu heechul sambil mengelus perut perut besarnya

**Flashback off**

**At yesung Office**

Yesung sedang memainkan pinsil mekanik miliknya, dia sama sekali tak konsentrasi dengan semua pekerjaan yang sedang menumpuk dimeja kerjanya, siapa juga yang mau perduli pekerjaannya selesai atau tidak, toh itu perusahaan miliknya. Fikiran yesung terus terfokus pada anak-anak kesayangan yang tidak tinggal bersamanya lagi dan pada seorang yeoja yang berstatus sebagai eoma kandung dari anak-anak itu, ya seorang yeoja yang cantiknya melebihi bidadari menurutnya, kulitnya yang putih rambutnya yang hitam legam bak arang, matanya yang besar dan jernih dan jangan lupakan bibir yang merah merekah bak buah cerry.

Ceklek

Seseorang membuka pintu yesung room's membuat lamunannya langsung buyar seketika "anyeong tuan" sapa seorang namja yang sudah memilih untuk masuk dan menghampiri meja kerja yesung

"eh siwon shi..ada apa mencariku?" Tanya yesung saat melihat namja itu sudah mendekati mejanya

"ini tuan..ada yang harus anda tanda tangani..eh..itu.." siwon menunjuk tumpukan file yang sama sekali belum disentuh oleh yesung

"hah….aku sedang tak bersemangat siwonshi…letakkan saja disini.." tunjuk yesung agar siwon meletakkan file yang dibawanya untuk disatukan pada file sebelumnya

"ada apa tuan..sepertinya anda ada masalah" Tanya siwon penasaran karena tidak biasanya yesung mengabaikan semua pekerjaanya

"huft…ya aku memang sedang banyak masalah siwonshi" yesung menghela nafasnya berat

"apa ini masalah anak-anak anda tuan?"

"ya..aku sudah menyerahkan mereka pada eoma kandung mereka?"

"maksud anda yeoja yang kemarin aku intai itu tuan..ehm..kim heechul"

"ne..dia memang eoma kandung mereka..dan…."

"dan apa tuan?" siwon mengerutkan dahi saat yesung menggantung kata-katanya

"dan..aku rasa aku menyukai yeoja itu.."

"eh…bagaimana bisa tuan? Tapi tak ada salahnya juga si..yeoja itu cantik dan..suaminya juga sudah tak ada"

"kau benar siwonshi..tapi sepertinya dia tak ada hati sama sekali denganku" jawab yesung pasrah

"ya...mencoba tak ada salahnya tuan"

"doakan saja siwonshi..kalau dia menjadi istriku gajimu akan kunaikkan 3kali lipat.."

"benarkah…baiklah aku akan semakin rajin kegereja untuk mendoakan anda tuan" siwon kegirangan saat mendengar tentang kenaikan gajiinya

"tapi…..kalau dia tak menjadi istriku…gajimu akan kuturunkan lima puluh persen" jawab yesung jahil membuat wajah cerah siwon mendadak suram

"mwo…andwe…tuan kejam sekali"

"hahahahahahaha..wajahmu lucu sekali…ya sudah semoga beruntung siwonshi…semoga doa mu diterima tuhan dan aku bisa menikahi yeoja itu"

"ami….n" siwon mengamini perkataan yesung dan berharap gajinya tak melayang karena ulah usil bosnya itu

Malam ini hujan turun begitu deras, tak pelak jalanan pun menjadi macet karena semua orang hendak cepat-cepat sampai dirumah dan beristirahat. Begitupun dengan yesung yang sudah sangat lelah dengan pekerjaan kantornya yang benar-benar menumpuk hari ini, sampai didepan rumah langsung diparkirkannya mobilnya dan segera berlari menuju pintu rumahnya yang masih terkunci, diputarnya kunci dan membuka knop pintu dan yah..malam ini rumahnya gelap…biasanya sebelum yesung pulang rumahnya akan terang benderang karena anak-anaknya takkan pernah mematikan lampu sebelum dirinya pulang dari kantor.

Dihempaskannya tubuhnya disofa, melonggarkan dasinya yang sedikit kencang untuk melepaskan sedikit kepenatan yang melandanya "hah sedang apa mereka.." gumamnya lalu beranjak kedapur untuk membuat kopi hangat karena malam ini terasa sangat dingin

**At Heechul House**

"eoma..appa kog belum datang juga ci…ini kan cudah malam" gerutu ryeowook sambil memainkan boneka jerapahnya dengan kasar, sepertinya dia sedang kesal malam ini.

"eh…" heechul tersentak kaget mendengar celetukan ryeowook, dia lupa kalau ryeowook memang belum tau apa-apa soal heechul yang memang eoma kandungnya

"hyung…appa lama cekali….wookie mau tidul cama appa…" rengek ryeowook pada kyuhyun yang sedang asik memainkan psp hitam miliknya.

Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari psp kearah ryeowook lalu meletakkan pspnya diatas meja "wookie..malam ini wookie tidur bersama hyung saja ne..appa takkan kesini…kita sekarang tinggal bersama chullie eoma…tak bersama appa lagi.."

"kenapa tak belcama appa lagi…wookie mau appa….hiks" mendengar ucapan kyuhyun perlahan air mata mulai mengalir kepipi ryeowook "hue….appa…..hue….wookie mau appa….hue…." tangis ryeowook langsung pecah dan dengan sigap heechul langsung menggendong anak bungsunya itu

"cup..cup…tenang ne chagi..kan ada eoma…cup..cup" heechul berusaha menenangkan ryeowook tapi sayang usahanya itu sama sekali tak berhasil malahan tangis ryeowook semakin keras membuat heechul makin bingung bagaimana menenangkan anak bungsunya ini

"appa….hue…..appa…..wookie mau appa…..hu….appa…."

"kyunie..bagaimana ini.." Tanya heechul pada kyuhyun

Sebuah ide terlintas diotak cerdas kyuhyun "telpon appa saja eoma..suruh kesini"

"aish..diluar sedang hujan deras chagi…kasihan sungie appa kalau kita suruh kesini..lagian appa kalian pasti baru pulang dari kantor dan dia pasti sangat lelah" balas heechul membuat semangat kyuhyun yang tadinya menggebu-gebu jadi luntur seketika

"jadi mau bagaimana eoma..wookie tak juga berhenti menangis"

"appa…..wookie mau appa…..hua…..appa…."

Drrrt..drrt…drrt..drrt…

heechul merasakan ponselnya bergetar dari dalam sakunya, dan entah keberuntungan atau kontak bathin yang kental antara yesung dan ryeowook ternyata yang menelpon heechul adalah yesung, heechul menyerahkan ponselnya pada kyuhyun "kyunie..appamu"

dengan cepat kyuhyun mengambil ponsel eomanya"yeoboseyo appa…iya wookie sedang menangis…dia mau tidur bersama appa katanya..saat kyunie bilang kalau appa takkan kesini dia malah menangis dan sampai sekarang tak mau berhenti..ne..hati-hati dijalan appa..anyeong"

"bagaimana kyunie…" Tanya heechul penasaran

"appa akan kesini eoma…." Jawab kyuhyun riang

"kau dengarkan wookie..appamu akan kesini..jadi tenang ne…." bujuk heechul pada ryeowook yang masih asik menangis digendongannya

Tak lama yesung telah sampai dirumah heechul, saat melihat kedatangan appanya tangisan ryeowook langsung berhenti dan langsung turun dari gendongan heechul berlari menuju appanya yang baru masuk kedalam rumah mereka "appa….." teriaknya lalu yesung langsung menggendong ryeowook

"jagoan kecil kenapa menangis eoh?" tanyanya pada ryeowook yang masih sesenggukan kecil saat yesung menggendongnya

"appa ayo pulang…" celetuknya sambil memainkan dasi appanya, yesung sama sekali belum mengganti bajunya setelah pulang bekerja

"eh..tapi mulai sekarang wookie akan tinggal disini bersama eoma, bukankah wookie sangat senang tinggal bersama chulllie eoma" jawab yesung sambil tertawa kecil

"pula….ng wookie ngantuk appa…" ryeowook sama sekali tak perduli dengan perkataan appanya

"hem….ya sudah…appa temani wookie tidur" yesung kemudian memberi isyarat pada heechul untuk memberitahukan dimana kamar anak-anak

Seakan mengerti isyarat dari yesung, heechul dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah kamar yang memang disediakannya untuk kyuhyun dan ryeowook.

Yesung merebahkan tubuh ryeowook keatas tempat tidur, sepertinya anak itu memang sangat tergantung pada yesung, matanya sudah mulai berat karena rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya "hoam…appa…jangan kemana-mana" celetuk ryeowook dengan mata yang sudah setengah terpejam

"ne chagi..appa tak kemana-mana kog" yesung membelai surai madu milik ryeowook sampai anaknya itu benar-benar tertidur, melihat ryeowook yang sepertinya sudah benar-benar lelap yesung perlahan-lahan beranjak dari tempat tidur ryeowook dan meninggalkan kamar dengan hati-hati agar ryeowook tak terbangun dari tidurnya

Saat keluar dari kamar kyuhyun dan heechul menghampiri yesung dengan perasaan was-was "bagaimana yesungie?" Tanya heechul pada yesung dan dibalas senyuman oleh namja tampan itu

"wookie sudah tidur noona…"

"appa…..malam ini menginap saja disini.." pinta kyuhyun pada appanya lalu menolehkan pandangannya kearah heechul dengan pandangan penuh harap

"eh…kyunie..jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak…"

"aniyo yesungie..kyunie benar..ini sudah terlalu malam, dan hujan juga masih deras, besokkan libur dan kau bisa tidur dikamar tamu yesungie" sambung heechul membuat kyuhyun langsung lompat-lompat kegirangan

"yey…..gomawo eoma….." kyuhyun langsung memeluk eomanya dan yesung sambung mengacak gemas rambut anak itu "appa tidur dikamar kyunie dan wookie saja ne…"

Entah apa yang tengah difikirkan heechul, dadanya terasa bergetar saat berdekatan dengan yesung, sepertinya ada perasaan yang terselubung didalam hatinya, sepertinya dia mulai ada hati dengan namja tampan itu "ternyata dia tampan juga.." gumamnya sendiri saat kyuhyun dan yesung sudah masuk kedalam kamar "aish..apa-apaan si aku ini"

Didalam kamar kyuhyun tak mau melepaskan yesung dari pelukannya "appa bogoshipoyo…" gumamnya yang kini tengah berbaring bertiga ditempat tidur yang tak terlalu besar

"kau ini…baru juga sebentar tak bertemu appa…sudah rindu saja eoh?" yesung mencubit hidung kyuhyun hingga meninggalkan sedikit bekas merah dihidung anak manis itu

"memangnya appa tak kangen pada kyunie dan wookie.."

"tentu saja…appa juga sangat merindukan kalian berdua" yesung memeluk kedua anaknya dan mencium pucuk kepala mereka satu persatu.

"appa pasti lelah.." gumam kyuhyun yang masih asik memeluk yesung disebelahnya

"iya appa memang sangat lelah…kajja tidur.." balas yesung yang sudah setengah terpejam

"ne…" kyuhyun pun ikut memejamkan matanya dan mereka bertiga sudah terbang kealam mimpi masing-masing.

**Morning**

Suara berisik didapur membangunkan yesung dari tidurnya, dilihatnya kedua malaikat kecilnya masih asik tertidur pulas disampingnya, penasaran dengan suara berisik peralatan dapur yesung memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur.

"pagi noona.." celetuknya membuat heechul yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitas memasaknya menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada yesung

"eh yesungie sudah bangun, mau dibuatkan kopi?" tawar heechul dan dibalas anggukan semangat oleh yesung "sebentar aku buatkan dulu…"

"ne noona…ternyata rumah noona besar juga ya" yesung pura-pura bertanya mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedikit kaku disekitar dapur

"rumahmu lebih besar yesungie..ini rumah peninggalan suamiku…" jawab heechul sambil menyodorkan segelas kopi kearah yesung

Pelan-pelan yesung menyeruput kopi pekat dari gelasnya "enak sekali" bathinya "noona…apa noona tak pernah berfikir untuk mencari appa baru untuk anak-anak?" Tanya yesung membuat heechul sedikit tersentak tapi wajahnya tetap memperlihatkan ketenangan.

"eh..itu…aku belum berfikir sejauh itu yesungie..apa lagi aku juga baru menemukan anak-anakku..dan tak mudah mencari pengganti appa yang baik untuk mereka"

"aku juga appa yang baik untuk mereka…" gumam yesung pelan dan sedikit bisa ditangkap oleh daun telinga heechul

"eh…apa yesungie?"

"a..ani aniyo noona hehe" yesung langsung kikuk saat menyadari kalau heechul mendengar gumamannya

"appa….." teriak kyuwook saat mendapati appa mereka yang sedang menikmati kopi buatan heechul dan langsung menerjang appa mereka itu

"sudah bangun eoh…" yesung mengelus rambut kedua anak itu saat keduanya naik keatas pangkuannya

"appa..appa…hari ini kita piknik yuk…bolehkan eoma" Tanya kyuhyun pada yesung dan heechul

"eh..bagaimana ya..kalau yesungie appa mau eoma pasti juga akan setuju? "

"mau kan appa?..." rengek kyuhyun membuat yesung tak kan mampu menolak permintaan anak itu

"ehm…..tapi nanti kita kerumah appa dulu ya..appa kan harus ganti baju.."

"appa..appa…hoam…ajak Minnie noona…dan katakan pada Minnie noona untuk mengajak kibumie belcamanya" ryeowook menarik narik baju appanya sambil menguap lebar

"kibumie siapa wook? Kog hyung tak pernah kenal? Setau hyung Minnie noona tak punya adik yeoja" Tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"kibumie itu pacal wookie…dia itu sepupu Minnie noona..hoam" jawab ryeowook innocent membuat para dewasa langsung sweatdrop berjamaah

"eh kau ini kecil-kecil sudah punya pacar eoh?" goda yesung membuat ryewook mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"iya donk..wookie kan tampan..yeoja mana yang akan menolak pecona wookie yang tampan ini" ryeowook narsis mode on

"hyung lebih tampan" jawab kyuhyun tak kalah narsis

"iya hyung lebih tampan cedikit..tapi wookie lebih banyak hahahahaha" ryeowook tak mau kalah dari hyungnya dan terjadilah sedikit keributan memperebutkan siapa yang paling tampan

"yak..enak saja..eoma kyunie tampan kan?"

"ne..kyunie tampan sekali.."

"tu kan wook..hyung lebih tampan"

"aniyo..appa wookie tampankan?"

"ne..wookie sangat tampan"

"dengar itu hyung.."

"hei..hei…sudah..sudah..intinya eoma yang paling cantik disini.." heechul ikutan narsis mencoba melerai keributan yang diciptakan kedua aegyanya itu

"tapi…eoma…kami kan membahas siapa yang paling tampan bukan yang paling cantik" jawab kyuhyun tak terima

"iya…karena keduanya tampan maka dari itu..eoma yang paling cantik disini..jadi kan tak ada yang diributkan lagi, ya sudah katanya mau piknik…sebaiknya kalian mandi…eoma siapkan bekal untuk kita piknik dulu"

"ne " jawab mereka berdua kompak sampai menciptakan koor disekitar dapur

"hyung…kibumie itu cantik cekali..cepelti eoma" gumam ryeowook yang saat kyuhyun mengajaknya kekamar mandi yang ada dikamar mereka

"Minnie noona lebih cantik wook ah.." balas kyuhyun tak mau kalah

"aniyo….kibumie lebih cantik hyung"

Yesung dan heechul hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah mendengar celetukan kedua anak kecil itu

"hah…mereka itu….yesung ah..sebaiknya kau mandi juga..dan..sepertinya baju suamiku cocok untukmu.." tawar heechul pada yesung

"baiklah noona.." yesung pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kamar mandi

Tok..tok

Heechul mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang berisi yesung didalamnya "yesung ah..ini handuknya.."

Tok..tok

Ceklek

"ne noona..gomawo.." yesung meraih handuk yang diberikan heechul padanya

Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menyelesaikan mandi paginya, Mata heechul sampai tak berkedip saat melihat pemandangan yang sudah lama tak memanjakan bola matanya, yesung muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang diberikan heechul tadi dengan pose toplesnya yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam sedang tubuhnya yang putih terekspos dengan jelas, rambutnya yang basah menambah keseksian namja tampan itu.

"eh…noona..waeyo?" Tanya yesung saat melihat heechul yang tak lepas memandangnya, lalu mengibaskan tangannya didepan yeoja itu membuat heechul tersadar dari lamunannya

"eh…gwen gwenchanayo yesungie.." jawab heechul salah tingkah "aku ke kekamar dulu…kau tunggu disini..ak aku ambilkan baju suamiku untukmu"

"aneh sekali.." gumam yesung saat heechul terburu-buru meninggalkannya

Heechul langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar sambil memegang dadanya dan merasakan jantungnya yang sudah berdetak tak beraturan "apa ini…kenapa aku deg degan begini….aish.." heechul menggeleng frustasi

Semua telah siap dengan perlengkapan piknik mereka masing-masing, heechul telah siap dengan setumpuk bekal untuknya, yesung dan juga kedua aegyanya, yesung hanya berbekal dompet dan kunci mobil yang memang tak pernah lepas dari tangannya, kyuhyun telah siap dengan psp hitam miliknya dan ryeowook jangan Tanya apa yang dibawa bocah itu, dengan pede nya dia membawa boneka jerapah yang memang selalu menemaninya dimanapun dan memakai kaca mata hitam yang memang dibelikan yesung untuknya saat ulang tahun bulan lalu.

"yak wook ah kau mau kemana memakai kaca mata itu? Kita mau piknik ketaman bukan kepantai eoh" yesung menghampiri ryeowook yang telah siap untuk melesat masuk kedalam mobil

"appa pinjam ponsel..kyunie mau menghubungi Minnie noona.." kyuhyun menarik baju yesung saat yesung hendak menggendong ryeowook

Yesung mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam kantongnya dan menyerahkannya pada kyuhyun "ini"

"gomawo appa.." kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dan menekan beberapa angka untuk menghubungi sungmin yeojachingunya "yeoboseyo..noona….ini kyu..noona sudah siap? Kyunie jemput sebentar lagi..noona tunggu didepan ne.."

"hyung..coba tanyakan kibumie ikut tidak" ryeowook menepuk punggung kyuhyun

"eh noona..kibumie ikut tidak? O….Arraseo…ya sudah..sampai nanti noona anyeong"

Klik

Kyuhyun menutup ponselnya dan memberikannya pada yesung "mianhe wookie…kibumie tak ikut..minnie noona bilang kibumie pergi bersama orang tuanya" kyuhyun memandang sedih kearah ryeowook

"ehm..ya cudah tidak macalah…dicana macih banyak yang cantik, wookie yang tampan ini pasti banyak yang cuka..hahaha" dan lagi-lagi penyakit narsis ryeowook kumat

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar celetukan adiknya itu" dasar kau ini..lihat gigimu itu…ompong begitu apanya yang tampan" balas kyuhyun membuat mood ryeowook langsung turun dan mempoutkan bibirnya sambil melipat tangannya didada pertanda dia sedang kesal

"appa….hyung menyebalkan…" rengeknya pada yesung yang hanya pasrah dengan keributan kedua anak itu

"huft…kyunie…." Tegur yesung pura-pura marah pada kyuhyun dan kyuhyun yang sudah tau kalau appanya hanya pura-pura hanya terkikik geli saat melihat mata sipit yesung mengerling padanya "ya sudah ..kyunie panggil eoma mu cepat..ini sudah hampir siang.."

"ne appa…." Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah untuk memanggil heechul

Selang beberapa saat kyuhyun dan heechul keluar dengan menenteng beberapa box bekal untuk mereka, heechul terlihat lebih manis dengan dress Minnie yang tak terlalu pendek berwarna merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu.

"wah..eoma cantik cekali…." Gumam ryeowook saat memandang kearah eomanya

Yesung yang berdiri disebelah ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya pada ryeowook saat sebelumnya pandangannya terfokus pada heechul, melihat mulut ryeowook yang menganga saat memandang eomanya yesung langsung membungkam mulut aegyanya itu dan mengalihkan lagi pandangannya heechul.

"kajja berangkat.." ajak heechul yang langsung masuk kedalam mobil bersama kyuhyun

"appa…..wookie kajja…..aish kalian ini"

Plak..plak

Kyuhyun yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil langsung turun dan memukul pantang yewook dengan palu mainan milik ryeowoook yang terbuat dari karet

"yak kyu evil..ini sakit sekali" gerutu yesung sembari mengelus pantatnya yang nyeri akibat hantaman palu mainan dari tangan kyuhyun

"siapa suruh masih bengong disini..kajja berangkat.. Minnie noona pasti sudah menunggu kita"

"diotakmu itu hanya ada Minnie noona saja…ckckckc" yesung langsung masuk kedalam mobil disusul ryeowook dan kyuhyun.

Taman hari ini begitu ramai, maklum saat ini kan hari minggu, tangan kyuhyun tak pernah lepas dari sungmin yeojachingunya, yah sungmin hari ini begitu manis dengan kaos pink dan rok sebatas lutut yang selaras dengan kaosnya, yesung pun tak pernah melepas pandangan dari heechul yang sedang asik bermain bersama ryeowook, ingin sekali rasanya dia memiliki yeoja cantik itu tapi dia sama sekali tak berani untuk mempersunting yeoja itu karena takut kalau-kalau yeoja itu sama sekali takkan menerima atau takut dianggap mengharap imbalan karena selama ini telah merawat anak-anaknya.

"appa cini…." Teriak ryeowook saat melihat appanya duduk sendiri dibawah pohon yang memang telah mereka jadikan tempat untuk mereka piknik dengan menggelar tikar yang cukup untuk mereka semua bersantai disitu

Yesung langsung beranjak mendekati heechul dan ryeowook saat ryeowook memanggilnya, ryeowook langsung menerjang yesung meminta digendong saat yesung sudah dekat dengannya "hap…wae chagi?"

"appa…..wookie mau itu…" pinta ryeowook saat melihat ada penjual gulali

"eh..aish..gigimu itu sudah hampir habis masih saja mau makan yang seperti itu" tolak yesung membuat ryeowook kehilangan mood dan langsung cemberut tingkat akut akibat penolakan appanya "yak kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu…arra arra….kita beli gulalinya…tapi senyum dulu eoh?" bujuk yesung membuat senyum cerah langsung kembali diwajah manis ryeowook

"yey….appa memang baik *chup*" ryeowook langsung mencium pipi appanya saat keinginannya lansung dipenuhi oleh yesung

"ha….h….kau terlalu memanjakannya yesungie…" gumam heechul yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh yesung

"kyunie..minnie…kesini..kalian ini berdua saja.." panggil yesung saat melihat kyumin sedang asik duduk berduaan dibangku taman

Mendengar panggilan appanya kyuhyun langsung mengajak sungmin mendekati keluarganya.

"ne appa waeyo?" Tanya kyuhyun yang masih asik menggenggam tangan sungmin

"tidak ada" jawab yesung yang memang hanya ingin mengganggu kegiatan kedua pasangan cilik itu

"yak…kalau tidak ada kenapa panggil panggil..mengganggu saja…mianhe noona appaku ini memang terlalu"

"hehe..gwenchanayo kyunie…"

Pletak

"terlalu apa ha…" yesung memukul kepala kyuhyun dengan boneka jerapah milik ryeowook

"hehe..aniyo…mianhe appa….."

"kyunie..minnie eoni…" teriak seorang yeoja yang tak lain sahabat adalah mereka berdua

"eh…ada monyet, ada ikan juga" celetuk kyuhyun saat melihat kedua sahabatnya tengah mendekati mereka

"anyeong yesung ahjusi..eh ada kim seongsaenim juga…" sapa donghae pada yesung dan heechul

"kalian berdua saja?" Tanya kyuhyun dan dijawab anggukan semangat oleh duo haehyuk "aku curiga pada kalian…"

"eh..cu curiga apa kyunie.." jawab donghae gugup saat melihat evil smirk tengah bersarang dibibir kyuhyun

"hei….kalian sudah makan belum?" Tanya heechul saat mengetahui waktu sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang

"belum…" jawab mereka berdua kompak

"yak kalian ini kalau soal makanan cepat sekali.." gerutu kyuhyun kesal

"ya sudah kajja kita makan…ahjuma sudah masak banyak dan pasti cukup untuk kita semua" ajak heechul membuat duo haehyuk dengan tampang tak tau diri langsung secepat kilat mengikuti ajakan heechul

Plak plak

"kalian ini seperti tidak pernah makan saja" kyuhyun menepuk keras saat donghae dan eunhyuk mengabsen hampir semua makanan yang disediakan oleh heechul

"biar saja kyunie…ini masih banyak kog…" balas heechul membuat kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan duo haehyuk tersenyum menang saat mendapat pembelaan dari heechul

"kyunie…ini buat kyunie…" sungmin menyodorkan sepotong daging asap pada kyuhyun membaut mood kyuhyun langsung membaik akibat pelakuan yeojachingunya itu

"gomawo noona..noona memang baik"

"cheonmayo kyunie…." Jawab sungmin malu-malu

"ehem…." Yesung berdehem agak keras membuat aktivitas kyumin lagi-lagi terganggu akibat ulahnya

Heechul hanya menggeleng malas melihat tingkah mereka.

Selesai makan para orang tua berpisah dengan anak-anak, suasana menjadi kaku saat yesung dan heechul sedang jalan-jalan berdua.

"noona"

"yesungie"

"eh hehe" seru mereka bersamaan membuat suasana menjadi semakin garing

"noona saja duluan"

"tidak kau saja duluan yesungie"

"ladies first noona….."

"ehm…apa kau sudah punya calon istri yesungie.." Tanya heechul membuat mata sipit yesung kontan membesar

"saat ini belum noona…tapi…"

"tapi apa yesungie?" Tanya heechul penasaran

"ah tidak ada…hehe….noona sendiri bagaimana…apa noona sudah bisa membuka hati noona untuk namja lain?"

"entahlah yesungie…aku sendiri tak tau apa aku sudah bisa membuka hati atau belum" jawab heechul sambil menghempaskan nafas beratnya

"kalau untukkku….apa noona takkan membuka hati noona juga?"

Heechul terkejut saat mendengar celetukan yesung "eh….yesungie…tapi aku ini…."

"hem…aku mengerti noona..ya sudah tak usah difikirkan, sepertinya hari sudah semakin sore, sebaiknya kita pulang" lagi-lagi yesung masih harus mengubur harapannya untuk memiliki heechul

"yesungie…" gumam heechul sambil memegang dadanya saat yesung telah beranjak meninggalkannya

TBC

a…mian reader updatenya lama da gitu hasilnya juga kurang bagus…..mianhe…neomu neomu mianhe…author lagi banyak kerjaan dikantor….mianhe….# ampun jangan ditimpukin

gomawo buat yang udah mau review…..

Jangan Segan segan Buat nge review lagi ya Readerdeul..Muach...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4 : **Special Hanchul Stories**

**Enjoy**

Semakin hari perasaan heechul terhadap yesung terasa semakin dalam, saat disela-sela waktunya heechul bisa teringat pada namja tampan yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengisi sedikit ruang dihatinya, tapi heechul masih belum yakin dengan perasaanya, dihatinya masih mencintai suaminya yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, diambilnya album foto yang tersimpan didalam laci lemarinya, dibukanya tiap lembar album dan melihat satu persatu foto kenangan masa lalu bersama suaminya, diusapnya foto yang memperlihatkan dirinya bersama suaminya sedang berdua mengenakan seragam sekolah dimana hangeng sang suami sedang mencium pipinya, sedang heechul membulatkan mata lucu saat hangeng mencuri ciuman di pipi miliknya.

"aku sangat merindukanmu hannie" gumamnya pelan

**Flashback on**

Seorang namja sedang berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan, sepertinya namja itu sudah terlambat sampai tanpa sadar tak melihat seorang yeoja yang tengah berjalan menunduk sambil menenteng beberapa buku yang tebalnya bisa dibilang lumayan untuk ukuran anak sekolah.

Bruakkk

"aw appo…" ringis namja itu sambil mengelus pantanya yang terasa nyeri karena mencium lantai

"mi..mianhe…aku tak sengaja, mianhe" seru sang yeoja sambil mengutipi buku-bukunya yang berserakan dilantai

"eh..kog kau yang minta maaf, kan aku yang menabrakmu, sini aku bantu" balas namja itu sembari membantu yeoja itu mengutipi buku-buku tebal milik yeoja itu

"gomawo…ehm…"

"cho hangeng, kau boleh memanggilku hangeng" sambung namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya

"oh..gomawo hangeng shi..kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" pamit yeoja itu sambil membungkuk formal lalu meninggalkan hangeng ditempatnya

"eh tunggu namamu siapa?" Tanya hangeng pada yeoja itu

"kim heechul…namaku kim heechul" balas yeoja itu sambil membetulkan kaca mata tebalnya lalu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan hangeng menuju kelasnya.

"heechul..nama yang bagus" gumam namja itu sendiri "yak apa si yang kufikirkan" namja itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sampai tak menyadari ada seseorang yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"dasar anak nakal…terlambat lagi ha…." Seru seorang yeoja yang ternyata menjabat sebagai guru BP di sekolah hangeng sambil menjewer geram telinga namja itu

"yak..yak..ampun..ampun teukie seongsaenim, ampu..n" ringis hangeng saat tangan guru bp itu masih setia melekat ditelinganya

"kali ini tak ada ampun lagi buatmu, kau ku hukum membersihkan seluruh toilet disekolah ini"

"mwo..andwe…aku bisa mati kalau membersihkan seluruh toilet di sekolah ini noona…." Rengek hangeng mencoba membujuk seongsaenim sekaligus noona nya itu.

Plak

Yeoja itu memukul kepala hangeng dengan gulungan kertas miliknya "kau takkan mati hanya karena membersihkan toilet pabbo, sudah kerjakan saja atau kau kulaporkan kukirim kau ke china" telak yeoja itu membuat hangeng kikuk dan tak berani lagi membantah perintah yeoja itu

"arra..arra..kau itu noona ku atau bukan si, mana ada noona sekejam dirimu"

Plak..plak..plak

Lagi lagi kepala hangeng harus menjadi korban keganasan noonanya "apa kau bilang, jangan lari kau anak nakal"

Yeoja itu mengejar hangeng yang sudah lari pontang panting karena takut terkena amukan dahsyat dari noonanya itu.

Hangeng sedang asik latihan kungfu bersama teman-temannya di ruang latihan sampai seorang yeoja berkaca mata tebal masuk kedalam ruangan latihan yang notabene berisi namja-namja keren bertubuh atletis. Para namja itu bingung berjamaah saat melihat seorang yeoja aneh masuk ke ruangan latihan mereka dengan menenteng beberapa buku tebal .

"anyeong haseyo..kim heechul imnida..saya mencari cho hangeng, apa cho hangeng ada disini?" Tanya yeoja itu pada namja-namja yang sedang memandag aneh kearahnya

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya hangeng pun muncul dari balik kerumunan namja-namja itu "ya aku cho hangeng, eh kau kan yeoja yang kutabrak kemaren, ada apa mencariku?" Tanya hangeng dengan tatapan bingung pada yeoja itu

"sepertinya begitu" jawab heechul seadanya "tapi kedatangan saya kesini bukan untuk membahas itu, saya disuruh cho sonsaenim untuk memberikan les private pada anda hangsengshi"

"mwo…aish..apa-apaan sih noona ku itu" gerutu hangeng tak jelas

"hangengshi.." sapa heechul membuat hangeng mengalihkan perhatian padanya

Hangeng memandang innocent kearah yeoja itu "ne.." jawab hangeng ketus

Heechul membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit bergeser " siang ini les privatenya kita mulai, nanti siang saya akan kerumah anda hangeng shi, saya permisi dulu, anyeong" yeoja itu meninggalkan hangeng yang tengah kesal tingkat akut

"awas kau noona…" geram hangeng lalu keluar dari ruang latihan dengan perasaan kesal bukan main.

Brakk

Hangeng membuka pintu ruang BP dengan kasar, leeteuk yang sedang duduk didalam menjadi tersentak dan terkejut saat pintu yang tak berdosa dianiaya oleh adiknya itu "noona, aku tak butuh les private, batalkan atau.." ancam hangeng

"atau apa jelek? Aku takkan membatalkannya, nilaimu sangat luar biasa hancur dan semester ini kau harus memperbaiki nilaimu atau kau kukirim ke china untuk tinggal bersama appa disana" leeteuk balas mengancam hangeng

"mwo…andwe, baiklah baiklah..tapi kenapa harus yeoja itu si noona..penampilannya saja aneh begitu, lihat kaca matanya, sudah seperti kacamata kuda"

Pletak

Leeteuk memukul kepala hangeng dengan penggaris plastic yang dipegang olehnya "yang penting itu otaknya, dia itu pintar dan aku yakin kau juga akan ketularan pintar kalau les private dengannya"

"appo….dasar perawan tua galak, pantas saja tidak ada namja yang mau padamu" hangeng meringis kesakitan tanpa sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya membuat noonanya hampir mengeluarkan tanduk

"apa kau bila…..ng, sini kau.." leeteuk mengambil vas bunga keramik dimejanya

"mwo…kabo….r" dengan langkah seribu hangeng pontang panting meninggalkan ruang BP, karena kalau noona nya sudah ngamuk nyawa hangeng bisa saja melayang #majas hiperbola

Heechul menggowet sepedanya kekomplek perumahan elit bertujuan kerumah seorang namja bernama cho hangeng, sesekali tangannya memperbaiki kaca mata tebalnya yang sedikit kebesaran, saat sampai didepan rumah besar milik keluarga cho, heechul memarkirkan sepedanya lalu menuju pintu pagar yang lumayan tingghi dan mengarahkan tangannya kearah bel yang letaknya tak jauh dari dari jangkauannya.

Ting tong

Heechul menunggu beberapa saat sampai ada yang bersedia membukakan pintu pagar untuknya, dan tak beberapa lama seorang petugas keamanan membukakan pintu pagar dan mempersilahkan heechul untuk masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga cho karena memang sudah ada yang menunggunya didalam rumah besar milik keluarga cho.

"silahkan masuk nona, tuan cho sudah menunggu anda didalam" petugas keamanan itu menyuruh heechul masuk kedalam ruangan khusus yang memang disiapkan sang pemilik rumah untuk ruang khusus belajar.

"gomawo ahjusi" balas heechul ramah lalu memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan yang lumayan besar kalau digunakan hanya untuk belajar

Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan buku-buku disetiap rak, layaknya perpustakaan mini. Mata heechul menerawang keseluruh ruangan takjub, tak pernah dilihatnya ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan buku-buku disetiap sudut ruangan seperti ini.

"ehem" seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan heechul yang asik memandangi ruangan itu

Heechul berbalik dan matanya menangkap seorang namja tampan yang mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos singlet, heechul membungkuk formal pada namja itu "anyeong hangengshi"

"kita belajar disini saja" tunjuk hangeng pada kursi besar yang tak terlalu jauh dari mereka dengan wajah dingin dan datar

"ne.." jawab heecul singkat

Heechul mulai dengan pelajaran yang memang hangeng tidak suka yaitu matematika, heechul komat-kamit menjelaskan pada hangeng, menjelaskan apa yang tertera pada tiap lembaran buku pelajaran mereka, tapi memang dasar hangeng yang tidak berniat sama sekali untuk belajar hanya pura-pura mendengarkan setiap apa yang keluar dari mulut heechul sambil sesekali menguap karena bosan.

Sudah hampir dua jam heechul memberikan penjelasan tentang pelajaran matematika pada hangeng, namja itu hanya menunjukkan wajah datar dan bosan sedari tadi, tapi heechul tak memperdulikan itu sama sekali karena baginya yang terpenting hanya memberikan les private untuk namja itu dan mendapatkan uang dari hasil kerjanya.

"hoam..sampai jam berapa kita belajarnya, aku bosan, sebaiknya kau pulang saja, percuma saja kau komat-kamit dari tadi tapi tak ada satupun yang lengket diotakku tentang pelajaran ini" gumam hangeng bosan

"setengah jam lagi selesai hangeng shi, sepertinya saya sudah menjelaskan secara instan supaya anda mengerti apa yang saya jelaskan" jawab heechul tak perduli dan tetap menuliskan rumus-rumus pada whiteboard dihadapannya

"akh…menyebalkan, aku tak mau belajar" hangeng melemparkan penanya kearah heechul

Heechul hanya menggeleng kan kepalanya melihat sikap seenak hati yang ditunjukkan hangeng padanya "baiklah kalau begitu, kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini..besok kita lanjutkan lagi..saya permisi dulu" heechul memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas

"tak perlu datang lagi, ini.." hangeng menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada heechul "ini kan yang kau butuhkan, ambil dan jangan datang lagi kesini"

"mianhe..saya hanya menerima uang kalau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan saya, kalau anda memang tak ingin saya datang lagi sebaiknya anda katakan saja pada cho seonsaenim, karena dia yang menyuruh saya untuk memberikan les private pada anda" jawab heechul datar

"cih…tak perlu munafik, kau itu hanya yeoja miskin yang kebetulan pintar, jadi tak perlu menyombongkan diri seperti itu" cibir hangeng

Mendengar penuturan hangeng hati heechul benar-benar seperti disayat-sayat, ingin menangis tapi sekuat tenaga heechul menahanya, dia tak ingin menunjukkan kelemahanya didepan namja angkuh seperti hangeng "saya memang miskin, tapi saya masih punya harga diri, jangan anggap anda bisa membeli semua orang dengan uang anda hangengshi, kalau cho seonsaenim bilang saya tak usah datang lagi saya tidak akan datang lagi kesini, permisi" pamit heechul lalu meninggalkan hangeng diruangan belajar

"shit..sombong sekali dia, dia fikir dia siapa" umpat hangeng melemparkan buku-buku dimejanya kesegala arah sesuka hatinya.

"Cho hange….ng" teriak seorang yeoja cantik saat masuk kedalam rumah besar milik keluarganya

Hangeng yang sedang asik bermain PS dikamarnya langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan langsung mengunci pintu, takut kalau noonanya masuk kedalam kamarnya dan akan membantainya malam itu juga.

.."buka jelek, atau kuhancurkan pintu ini" leeteuk menggedor gedor kamar adiknya sekuat tenaga

"tak mau, hancurkan saja kalau berani, toh nanti kan noona juga yang rugi karena harus memperbaiki pintu kamarku"

Leeteuk menghentikan aktivitasnya, dia tak mau kalau sampai keluar uang untuk memperbaiki pintu kamar hangeng yang bisa saja rusak akibat ulahnya "ck.." leeteuk mendecak kesal, tapi leeteukl tak habis akal, dia ingat kalau pelayan dirumahnya memiliki kunci cadangan setiap kamar dirumahnya.

Hangeng yang sudah tak mendengar lagi teriakan dan gedoran noonanya mengelus dada karena berhasil lolos dari amukan noonanya itu "untung saja aku tau kelemahannya, dasar pelit"

Ceklek

Pintu kamar hangeng terbuka, membuat wajah namja itu yang awalnya sudah senang karena lolos langsung memucat karena pintu kamarnya berhasil dibuka tanpa harus dihancurkan oleh noona nya, kali ini tamatlah riwayatmu cho hangeng

Hangeng langsung berlari kearah jendela dan berniat kabur dari jendela kamarnya, tapi memang sudah nasib, belum sempat keluar dari jendela leeteuk sudah lebih dulu menarik bajunya dari belakang "mau kemana kau anak naka…l, kali ini kau takkan lolos lagi"

"eh noona…hehe" hangeng meringis saat melihat seringaian mematikan dari noonanya

"kali ini tak ada ampun lagi buatmu cho hangeng" leeteuk menggeret hangeng kekamar mandi

"ampun noona…ampu…n" hangeng tak berkutik lagi saat noonanya sudah mengunci tubuhnya, mereka berdua itu merupakan ahli dalam martial art jadi bukan kesulitan bagi leeteuk untuk menaklukkan adik semata wayangnya yang sangat nakal itu

Byurrr

Leeteuk mengguyur hangeng dengan air dingin membuat hangeng memekik kedinginan karena cuaca malam ini sedang bersalju, hangeng langsung menggigil karena kedinginan, giginya saling beradu menahan dingin "ini hukuman karena kau tak menuruti kata-kata noona..noona menyuruh heechul untuk memberimu les private supaya nilaimu bisa diperbaiki, malah seenak jidatmu saja menolak untuk les, kau malah menghina yeoja itu dengan uangmu, aku sebagai sesama yeoja merasa terhina atas perlakuanmu padanya"

Byurrr

"ampun noona…ampu…n, aku takkan mengulanginya…."

"kau tau..heechul itu gadis yang baik, dia bahkan tidak marah saat kau menghinanya, dia mengatakan padaku akan tetap memberikan les private padamu kalau aku menyuruhnya untuk tetap memberikannya les padamu, dia bahkan tak mengadukan padaku bagaimana kurang ajarnya perlakuanmu padanya, kau tau..aku menaruh CCTV diruang belajar untuk memantau kegiatanmu"

Byurrr

"aku akan minta maaf padanya noona..aku mohon hentikan..ini dingin sekali….grrrrr" hangeng semakin menggigil, melihat wajah adiknya yang sudah memucat karena kedinginan hati leeteuk menjadi melembut, bagaimanapun dia juga sangat menyayangi adik satu-satunya itu

Leeteuk membantu hangeng untuk berdiri "kau tau, semenjak eoma meninggal noona selalu ingin melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, tapi kenakalanmu itu sudah melampaui batas, noona tak tau lagi harus bagaimana mendidikmu, noona tak memberikanmu pada appa karena noona tau kau akan menderita bila bersama pria brengsek itu,tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti" ucap leeteuk lembut sambil membawa adiknya itu keluar dari kamar mandi

"mianhe noona…mianhe membuatmu bersedih, aku memang adik yang tidak berguna..mianhe" balas hangeng sedih

"iya kau itu memang adik yang tidak berguna" jawab leeteuk mempoutkan bibirnya "tapi aku sangat menyayangimu" sambung leeteuk lalu memeluk adiknya yang masih dalam keadaan basah itu

"aku berjanji mulai hari ini akan jadi adik yang baik untuk noona, akan menuruti kata-kata noona dan berjanji semester ini akan memperbaiki nilai nilaiku"

"noona pegang janjimu..ya sudah ganti baju kemudian tidur..noona keluar dulu"

"noona…" panggil hangeng saat leeteuk hendak keluar dari kamarnya

"ehm..wae?" Tanya leeteuk penasarang

"kemarin aku melihat noona…ehm..ehm…" jawab hangeng terputus putus

"melihat apa?"

"melihat noona berciuman dengan kangin seongsaenim" jawab hangeng sok polos dengan seringaian bertengger dibibirnya

Blush….

Pipi leeteuk langsung merona merah saat mendengar celetukan maut yang dilontarkan oleh adiknya itu "dasar kau setan kecil, kau mengintip ya…awas kau ya.." dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara cho bersaudara itu dirumah besar mereka, para pelayan hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat aksi duo bersaudara itu.

Pagi ini heechul sepertinya terlambat pergi kesekolah karena sepedanya rusak saat sudah hampir setengah jalan menuju kesekolahnya, heechul terpaksa mendorong sepedanya sampai kesekolah.

Tin ti…n byurrrr

Saat heechul tengah mendorong sepeda miliknya, dari arah belakang ada mobil yang t ngebut dan sialnya mobil itu melewati kubangan lumpur yang penuh dengan air, dan lebih sial lagi heechul harus bermandikan lumpur akibat mobil sialan itu.

Heechul mendengus kesal saat melihat bajunya sudah tak berwarna putih lagi, mau marah tak bisa karena percuma saja kalau dia marah, tak akan ada yang perduli.

Heechul sampai disekolah dengan keadaan kotor luar biasa, dengan pasrah dia masuk kedalam areal sekolah yang sudah sepi karena jam masuk sudah terlewat beberapa menit yang lalu, leeteuk yang berperan sebagai guru BP harus menghukum siapa saja murid yang datang terlambat, leeteuk menautkan alisnya bingung saat melihat murit berprestasi seperti heechul tak biasanya terlambat.

"kim heechul…kenapa kau terlambat dan kenapa dengan bajumu?" Tanya leeteuk yang sudah siap dengan rol besi miliknya

"mianhe seonsaenim, sepeda saya rusak ditengah jalan, dan baju ini tadi tidak sengaja kecipratan lumpur dijalan" jelas heechul, leeteuk yang tau heechul tak mungkin berbohong hanya menghela nafas beratnya

"baiklah…kali ini kau kulepaskan..tapi lain kali..tak ada ampun untukmu…dan diruang BP ada baju cadangan, kau ambil dan ganti bajumu, kan tidak mungkin kalau kau belajar dengan baju kotor seperti ini"

"gomawo seonsaenim..saya permisi dulu"

"ne..oh iya..nanti siang kau tetap memberikan les pada hangeng"

"ne seonsaenim..saya pasti akan datang nanti"

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya keruang BP untuk mengambil baju pengganti, belum sampai di ruang BP heechul dihadang oleh hangeng yang memang menunggunya didepan ruang BP

"hei nerd Girl" panggil hangeng saat melihat heechul hampir masuk keruang BP

Heechul menoleh lalu memutuskan untuk berbalik lagi tanpa memperdulikan panggilan hangeng padanya.

"hei..aku memanggilmu.." panggil hangeng lagi dan lagi lagi heechul tak memperdulikan panggilan namja itu dan memilih masuk kedalam ruang BP"ck.." hangeng meraih tangan heechul

"maaf tuan cho yang terhormat, urusan kita hanya saat aku memberikan les private padamu, diluar itu kita tidak punya urusan sama sekali" ketus heechul membuat hangeng melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan heechul

"aku hanya ingin minta maaf, tak berniat mengganggumu kog, aku sudah berjanji pada noonaku agar menjadi adik yang baik untuknya " jelas hangeng saat heechul menatap datar kearahnya

"huft..baiklah kau kumaafkan, sudah sana aku mau mengambil baju ganti dulu didalam"

"tunggu dulu.." sela hangeng membuat heechul membatalkan lagi niatnya untuk masuk kedalam ruang BP

"apa lagi…?" jawab heechul malas

"sebentar ya…" hangeng mengarahkan tangannya kearah kaca mata tebal heechul

"eh kau mau apa?" tolak heechul

"sebenta…r, kau tenang saja" hangeng membuka kaca mata besar yang bertengger diwajah heechul "cantik sekali.." bathin hangeng

"hei..aku tak bisa melihat..kembalikan kaca mataku" pinta heechul dan dengan segera hangeng mengembalikan kaca mata heechul pada tempatnya semula

"hehe…tadi kaca matamu kotor jadi aku bersihkan sedikit" bohong hangeng yang langsung dipercaya oleh heechul

"oh gomawo kalau begitu…sekarang aku sudah bisa masuk kan? Aku risih dengan baju kotor ini"

"eh tentu saja..silahkan masu..k tuan putri…."

"dasar aneh…" gerutu heechul dan benar-benar masuk kedalam ruang BP

Siang ini benar-benar panas, heechul lupa kalau sepedanya rusak sejak tadi pagi dan lagi-lagi heechul harus mendorong sepedanya sepulang sekolah, hangeng yang mengendarai sepeda motor langsung berhenti saat melihat heechul tengah mendorong sepeda merahnya.

"kenapa dengan sepedamu nerd girl?" Tanya hangeng yang sudah mengampiri heechul

"namaku heechul KIM HEECHUL" jelas heechul dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya

"arraseyo…sepedamu kenapa chullie ah..?"

"rusak.." jawab heechul singkat masih tetap mendorong sepedanya

"kau mau langsung kerumahku kan? Sebaiknya naik motorku saja, biar sepeda itu kita letakkan di tempat service yang ada diujung jalan sana" tawar hangeng pada heechul

"tak usah repot-repot tuan cho yang terhormat..toh les privatenya masih satu jam lagi..aku akan mendorongnya sampai diujung jalan sana dan menunggu sampai sepedaku selesai diperbaiki" jawab heechul ketus

"yak..kau ini lama-lama seperti noonaku saja..sudah lah tidak usah keras kepala"

Kriuk..

Hangeng mendengar suara yang berasal dari perut heechul

"mwo..kau lapar eoh…buahahahahahahahahaha" tawa hangeng pecah saat melihat ekspresi malu yang terpancar dari wajahnya

"bukan urusanmu..sudah sana pergi.." usir heechul membuat hangeng langsung menghentikan tawanya

"hehe…sudah sebaiknya kau ikut motorku saja, nanti aku traktir makan"

Heechul terlihat berfikir dengan tawaran hangeng, sebenarnya dia memang sedang kelaparan karena dari pagi perutnya belum terisi apapun.

"sudahlah chullie ah, jangan terlalu lama berfikir, anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku padamu"

"ehm….baiklah, tapi kau dorong dulu sepedaku sampai keujung jalan sana" pinta heechul dengan nada ketusnya

"baikla…..h..kau tunggu sebentar disini, biar aku antar sepeda ini untuk diservice nanti sore setelah kau memberikan les private padaku, aku akan mengantarmu lagi kesini untuk mengambil sepedamu..bagaimana?"

"begitu juga boleh.." jawab heechul kali ini dengan nada yang sangat lembut

"ya sudah tunggu sebentar ne..jaga motorku.."

"baiklah tuan cho jelek" jawab heechul sedikit mencibir pada hangeng

"yak..kau itu tertular virus judes noonaku ya..ckckckc" hangeng pergi meninggalkan heechul sambil mendorong sepeda heechul untuk diperbaiki.

Saat heechul tengah sendiri berdiri disamping motor hangeng ada beberapa yeoja yang menghampirinya, gaya mereka benar-benar jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan gaya heechul yang sangat sederhana, sepertinya mereka orang kaya.

"hei..yeoja jelek..apa yang kau lakukan disini ha..mau menggoda han oppa..kau harusnya sadar, lihat penampilanmu ini..aku saja ingin muntah melihatmu" bentak yeoja satu tapi sama sekali tak diperdulikan oleh heechul

"hei..temanku bicara padamu" sambung yeoja dua dan lagi-lagi heechul pura-pura tak mendengar celetukan yeoja yeoja itu

"aw…" heechul meringis saat yeoja satu menjambak rambut panjangnya dengan kasar

"kau berani mengacuhkan kami ha,,dasar yeoja miskin tak tau diri" gertak yeoja satu sambil tetap menjambak rambut heechul

"hei..apa yang kau lakukan..kau menyakitinya..brengsek" hangeng datang dan membentak yeoja satu lalu menampar tangan yeoja satu yang tengah menjambak rambut heechul

"oppa..kenapa kau kasar sekali, ini sakit oppa.." rengek yeoja satu setelah hangeng menampar tangan yeoja itu dengan kasar

"jadi saat kau menjambak rambutnya apa kau fikir itu tidak sakit..dasar kau ini..cepat pergi dari sini atau kau tau akibatnya, dan ingat sekali lagi kulihat atau kudengar kau mengganggunya, seumur hidupmu kau akan menyesal karena sudah mengenalku, ingat itu" ancam hangeng membuat para yeoja itu langsung pergi karena ketakutan melihat wajah garang hangeng saat memandang wajah yeoja-yeoja itu, hangeng menolehkan pandangannya pada heechul yang tengah memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya akibat jambakan yeoja tadi "kau tidak apa-apa chullie ah?" Tanya hangeng lembut pada heechul

"tidak apa-apa..seharusnya kau tidak perlu sekasar itu pada mereka.." jawab heechul masih tetap focus pada rambutnya

"biar mereka kapok chuliie ah..aku tidak suka mereka berbuat seperti itu padamu"

"kau ini ada-ada saja..ya sudah..sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini"

Kriuk

Dan lagi-lagi bunyi perut heechul mempermalukannya dirinya didepan hangeng "aish perut ini memalukan sekali si" gumam heechul sambil menepuk pelan perutnya

"haha..sepertinya kau lapar sekali ya..ayo cepat naik..kita cari makan tak mau saat kau memberikan les private padaku malah pingsan karena kelaparan"

"terus saja menghinaku" gerutu heechul sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lalu naik ke motor hangeng

"pegangan chullie ah..aku tak mau kau terbang terbawa angin hahaha" perintah hangeng sambil sedikit mengejek yeoja itu

"andwe..aku tak mau dihajar oleh fans fans gilamu itu, bisa-bisa mereka berfikir kalau aku sedang memelukmu"

"aish..sudah pegangan saja, nanti kau jatuh..aku menyuruhmu pegangan bukan memeluk"

"ya sudah aku pegang jaketmu"

"yak yak..kalau kau pegang jaketku bisa-bisa jaket ku terbang bersamamu, seperti ini saja" hangeng menarik kedua tangan heechul agar melingkar dipinggangnya

"tapi.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, seperti ini saja" telak hangeng membuat heechul tak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

Brummmm

Hangeng meng gas motornya dan pergi bersama heechul meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah.

Semakin hari heechul dan hangeng semakin akrab, hangeng pun semakin bersemangat pergi kesekolah kalau mengingat ada heechul yang akan ditemuinya disekolah, nilai hangeng pun semakin baik setelah heechul memberikan les private setiap hari padanya, sampai suatu hari heechul merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat berdekatan dengan hangeng, heechul merasa jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang saat bertatapan dengan hangeng, tapi heechul selalu menepis perasaannya takut kalau nantinya sakit hati jika hangeng sama sekali tidak membalas cintanya dan takut kalau hangeng malah berbalik membencinya kalau tau heechul memiliki perasaan khusus padanya.

Heechul hendak menemui hangeng dikelasnya saat bel berbunyi, heechul memang dikenal sebagai yeoja pendiam dan tidak punya teman, tapi kepintarannya juga membuatnya terkenal disekolah termasuk gaya berpakaiannya yang bisa dibilang masih kuno. Saat hendak masuk kedalam kelas hangeng, heechul melihat hangeng sedang berpelukan dengan seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik, melihat kejadian itu hati heechul benar-benar sakit, heechul bergegas meninggalkan kelas hangeng, berlari sekencang yang dia bisa tapi sesaat heechul tersadar kalau dia berharap hangeng membalas cintanya itu sama halnya dengan pungguk yang merindukan rembulan. Segera dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir dipipinya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri, heechul bukan gadis yang akan jatuh hanya karena cinta, heechul adalah gadis yang kuat.

"Chullie ah.." panggil seorang yeoja membuat heechul berbalik menghadap kearah suara yang yang memanggilnya.

"eh..cho sonsaenim.."

"kenapa matamu merah? Kau habis menangis ya?" Tanya leeteuk pada heechul

"ani..aniyo sonsae..aku hanya terkena debu tadi hehe..wae sonsae memanggilku" sambung heechul

"kau jangan bohong, aku tau kau habis menangis kan? Apa lagi yang dibuat adikku sampai kau menangis begini eoh?"

"sonsaenim bicara apa si? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, aku tidak apa-apa kog sonsae..benar tadi mataku terkena debu.."

"aku tau kau menyukai adikku chullie ah.." telak leeteuk membuat heechul membulatkan matanya terkejut

"ma..maksud sonsaenim apa si..jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak sonsaenim, nanti ada yang dengar..aku jadi tak enak" heechul mencoba menepis perkataan leeteuk

"jangan bohongi perasaanmu chullie ah..ya sudah aku pergi dulu ada urusan, kalau kau memang menyukainya sebaiknya kau katakan saja, tidak baik memendam perasaan" leeteuk meninggalkan heechul yang bingung tingkat dewa, bagaimana bisa leeteuk mengetahui kalau heechul menyukai hangeng

"mianhe sonsaenim, biar aku simpan saja perasaan ini" bathin heechul.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi menandakan kalau jam pelajaran di Super junior high school sudah waktunya berakhir, heechul bergegas menuju ke belakang sekolah untuk mengambil sepeda yang memang selalu diparkirkanya dibelakang sekolah, fikirannya terus tertuju pada satu nama yaitu hangeng.

"chullie ah.." panggil hangeng saat melihat heechul sedang menggowet sepedanya

Dengan tepaksa heechul menghentikan sepedanya karena hangeng menghampirinya"ne waeyo hangeng shi?" Tanya heechul datar

"eh..kau kenapa eoh? Sudah lama kau tak memanggilku seperti itu..kita teman kan? Biasanya kau panggil aku hannie saja" balas hangeng bingung

"gwenchanayo hangeng shi..gomawo kalau anda menganggapku teman, aku sangat terkesan. Oh iya sepertinya mulai hari ini saya tidak akan memberikan les private lagi, karena anda sudah mendapatkan nilai yang sesuai dengan keinginan anda, saya permisi dulu hangeng shi..anyeong" heechul sedikit membungkuk formal lalu pergi meninggalkan hangeng yang sedang kebingungan dengan sikap aneh yang ditunjukkan heechul padanya.

"dia kenapa?" bathin hangeng penasaran "padahal aku ingin sekali memberikan ini padanya" hangeng memandang Kotak kecil yang digenggam oleh nya sedari tadi

Malam ini hangeng dan noonanya pergi ke sebuah pesta besar yang diadakan oleh salah seorang petinggi di korea selatan karena orang tua dari namjachingu leeteuk adalah seorang anak dari pejabat tinggi disana, karena mereka juga berasal dari kalangan elit jadi mereka sudah terbiasa dengan pesta-pesta seperti itu.

"noona…pulang yuk, aku bosan sekali disini" hangeng menarik-narik ujung gaun noonanya yang sedang ngobrol dengan beberapa kolega namjachingunya

"sebentar lagi han..noona tidak mungkin meninggalkan pesta, noona harus mendampingi kangin disini, sabar ne..kau jalan-jalan sekitar sini saja dulu supaya tidak bosan" bisik leeteuk pada hangeng yang berada disebelahnya

"ck…" hangeng mendecak kesal sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tak biasa, seorang wanita cantik dengan kulit seputih susu memakai gaun cantik berwarna merah, hangeng mencoba memastikan penglihatannya sepertinya dia mengenal wanita itu tapi siapa, hangeng terus berusaha mengingat tapi susah sekali rasanya, hangeng memukul pelan kepalanya terus mencoba mengingat siapa wanita cantik bergaun merah itu.

Hangeng mencoba peruntungan mendekati wanita cantik itu "anyeong haseyo.." sapa hangeng pada wanita itu

Wanita itu terkejut saat seorang hangeng menyapanya, mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya yeoja itu bersikap setenang mungkin, membalas sapaan hangeng dengan anggukan ringan dan senyum seadanya.

"cho hangeng imnida..aku sedikit penasaran dengan anda nona, aku seperti pernah mengenal anda tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat dimana kita pernah bertemu, mana tau anda mengingat saya" ucap hangeng

Yeoja itu sedikit berfikir dan mencerna ucapan hangeng "sepertinya dia memang tidak mengenaliku" bathinnya dalam hati "mianhe tuan..saya sama sekali tidak mengenal anda, anda tidak perlu bersikap sok kenal untuk mengajak seorang wanita untuk berkenalan, itu cara kuno untuk memikat seorang wanita" jawab wanita itu sombong

"bu..bukan begitu..hanya saja.."

"sudahlah, pria seperti anda sudah sering saya jumpai, pria hidung belang yang sukanya mengumbar cinta, bagi saya pria seperti anda itu hanya sekedar pria tidak berguna yang bisanya hanya menggunakan harta dan ketampanan untuk memikat wanita" sambung wanita itu angkuh, hangeng yang mendengar penuturan yeoja itu sedikit kesal karena belum apa-apa sudah di cap sepedas itu oleh wanita yang belum dikenal olehnya

"ck..sombong sekali si yeoja ini..chullie seribu lebih baik darinya" gerutu hangeng pelan, tapi dapat sedikit ditangkap oleh telinga yeoja itu

"tak perlu menggerutu seperti itu tuan, anda terlihat seperti yeoja kalau suka menggerutu seperti itu" sambung yeoja itu lalu memutuskan pergi meninggalkan hangeng yang sudah kesalnya bukan main "kkk kena kau cho hangeng" gumam yeoja itu yang sudah pasti tak didengar oleh hangeng

"yak..yeoja ini benar-benar ya.." hangeng mengepalkan tangannya, emosinya sudah sampai diubun-ubun sepertinya "kalau bukan yeoja pasti sudah kusumpal mulutnya yang pedas itu dengan kaos kaki"

"hannie.." panggil leeteuk yang dari tadi mencari-cari keberadaan adiknya

"eh noona.." sadar hangeng saat mendengar suara noonanya

"kau ini dari tadi noona cari-cari, kajja pulang.."

"ne noona.." jawab hangeng lalu mengikuti langkah noonanya.

Saat dimobil leeteuk sedikit bingung saat melihat wajah adiknya yang sedari tadi cemberut seperti orang yang sedang kesal "hei..kau kenapa?" Tanya leeteuk yang kini juga tengah focus menyetir mobilnya

"noona kenal tidak dengan yeoja yang bergaun merah di pesta tadi?"

"yeoja bergaun merah banyak hannie…memangnya kenapa? Apa yeoja itu yang membuatmu kesal"

"iya noona..seenaknya saja dia bilang aku pria hidung belang, hanya menggunakan harta dan ketampanan untuk memikat wanita..dasar yeoja sombong" gerutu hangeng sambil melipat tangannya didada

"hahahahahaha..ada-ada saja..memangnya yang mana si orangnya..setau noona tadi ada tiga yeoja yang memakai gaun merah anak choi ahjussi, anaknya lee ahjussi dan satu lagi anaknya kim ahjussi noona juga mengenal mereka semua..seperti apa ciri-cirinya?"

"orangnya cantik si noona..kulitnya putih bersih dan matanya,,sepertinya dia memakai kontak lens" jawab hangeng memberi sedikit penjelasan pada noonanya

"loh..yang memakai kontak lens kan hanya heechul, karena matanya minus, apa hangeng tak mengenalinya dipesta tadi" bathin leeteuk dalam hati "apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenalnya han?"

"aku juga bingung noona..perasaan aku seperti mengenal yeoja itu..tapi dimana aku lupa..saat aku mencoba memastikan dan bertanya padanya dia malah berkata seperti tadi itu padaku…aku kesal sekali padanya"

"eh berarti hangeng memang tidak mengenali heechul, dan heechul juga tidak mengatakan identitasnya pada hangeng, ah biarlah ini kan urusan mereka…sepertinya aku tidak perlu ikut campur" bathin leeteuk lagi dan masih didalam hati " mungkin kau pernah melakukan kesalahan pada yeoja makanya kau dibalas oleh yeoja lain seperti itu" sambung leeteuk membuat hangeng sedikit berfikir

"eh..apa aku terkena karma ya noona..karena tadi siang aku mencampakkan Vicky, mengatakan kalau aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi"

"makanya..kau itu tidak boleh seenaknya saja mempermainkan perasaan wanita..karma itu berlaku han" balas leeteuk mencoba memberi nasehat pada adiknya

"ehm…entah lah noona..aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman dengan yeoja-yeoja yang kupacari, mereka itu semua membosankan..taunya hanya menghabiskan uang ku saja..tapi.." hangeng menggantung kata-katanya

"tapi apa han?" Tanya leeteuk penasaran

"tapi..ada satu wanita yang bisa membuatku merasa nyaman saat bersamanya, dia heechul…tapi aku illfeel dengan gayanya itu noona..aish kuno sekali.."

"kau ini tidak boleh melihat seseorang hanya dari fisik luarnya saja…yang pentingkan hatinya" sambung leeteuk sedikit kesal

"iya juga si…menurut noona heechul itu bagaimana?"

"heechul itu..pintar, baik, ya menurut noona si dia itu sempurna saat kita melihatnya dengan hati"

"apa noona akan setuju kalau aku menjadikan heechul sebagai yeojachinguku"

"noona si terserah kau saja han..kau itu sudah besar, sudah bisa menentukan mana yang baik dan tidak, kalau menurutmu heechul baik untukmu ya sudah cepat kau katakana padany kalau kau menyukainya"

"tapi noona.."

"tapi apa lagi ha…..n..kau itu terlalu banyak berfikir.."

"huft…belakangan ini heechul seperti menghindar dariku noona.."

"ehm..mungkin kau telah melukai hatinya"

"kapan? Aku tidak pernah merasa melukainya noona.."

"noona juga tidak tau..itu urusan kalian.." leeteuk mematikan mesin mobil karena mereka sudah sampai di pekarangan rumah mereka.

"noona.." panggil hangeng pada leeteuk yang sudah keluar dari mobil

"ehm…" jawab leeteuk singkat

" ah tidak ada..kajja masuk" hangeng menarik tangan noonanya dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

**At Heechul House**

"appa…chullie pulang dulu ya.." heechul mengecup singkat pipi appanya yang sedang duduk di dekat perapian sambil meneguk kopi yang memang disediakan untuknya

"cepat sekali chagi..appa masih rindu padamu.." jawab appa heechul sedih

"besok chullie sekolah appa…chullie tidak mau kesiangan bangun besok" jawab heechul mencoba meyakinkan appanya

"kau ini…sudah enak tinggal bersama appa disini malah memilih kos ditempat seperti itu.." balas appa heechul

"chullie hanya ingin mandiri appa….chullie kan mau menjadi anak yang bisa appa banggakan"

"huft..kau itu keras kepala sekali seperti ibumu..ya sudah..biar nanti supir kang yang mengantar mu..ini sudah malam"

"ne appa…chup..chullie pulang dulu appa.."

"ne.." jawab appa heechul singkat.

Pagi ini hangeng berencana untuk menyatakan cintanya pada heechul, tapi sedari tadi hangeng sama sekali tak melihat sosok heechul disekolah mereka, sampai pada akhirnya hangeng memutuskan untuk bertanya pada teman-teman heechul dikelas heechul yang hanya beda beberapa kelas dari kelas hangeng, bahkan dikelasnya pun hangeng sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan heechul, sepertinya yeoja itu tidak masuk sekolah.

"mana dia..sudah jam segini..apa dia tidak masuk ya? Sebaiknya aku kerumahnya saja" hangeng mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak keluar kelas dengan langkah mengendap-endap, sampai di parkiran hangeng mengambil motornya dan pergi meninggalkan areal sekolah.

Sampainya dirumah heechul hangeng, hangeng sedikit bingung bagaimana heechul bisa tinggal di rumah sekecil ini.

Tok..tok..tok

Hangeng mengetuk pintu rumah heechul, lama sekali baru heechul membuka pintunya "hai.." sapa hangeng saat melihat heechul yang masih memakai piyama membukakan pintu untuknya

"eh..mau apa kesini, uhuk..uhuk?" Tanya heechul lemah, heechul terlihat sangat pucat dan berantakan dan terbatuk batuk saat berbicara dengan hangeng.

"aku tidak melihatmu disekolah, jadi aku putuskan kesini"

"kau bolos eoh?"

"hehe..sekali sekali chullie ah, dan ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, kau sakit ya chullie..wajahmu pucat sekali?" Tanya hangeng saat melihat wajah heechul yang semakin pucat

"hanya demam han..ya sudah masuk" tawar heechul pada hangeng

Saat hangeng masuk, heechul merasakan kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah sampai tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi, dengan sigap hangeng langsung menangkap tubuh heechul yang oleng dan hampir tersungkur dilantai.

"chullie.."

"aku tidak apa-apa han, gomawo..kau tunggu disini biar aku buatkan minum"

Saat heechul ingin melanjutkan langkahnya lagi-lagi heechul hampir tersungkur kalau hangeng tidak segera menangkapnya.

"sudahlah chullie ah, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja" hangeng menggendong heechul ala bridal style

"eh..han.."

"sudahlah kau diam saja…" hangeng membawa dan meletakkan heechul di tempat tidurnya "kau tunggu disini aku akan membelikan obat untukmu" hangeng beranjak hendak pergi keluar tapi belum sempat keluar kamar heechul menahan tangan hangeng membuat namja itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"jangan pergi.." gumam heechul lemah "aku tidak apa-apa"

"kau itu keras kepala sekali si..dari tadi tidak apa-apa tidak apa-apa, sebentar saja tunggu disini biar aku membelikan obat untukmu"

"andwe aku tidak mau…" tolak heechul masih keras kepala

"ck..jadi kau mau apa chullie ah?"

"aku mau kau pergi dari sini" heechul membuang pandangannya kearah lain mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihannya "kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini, toh aku tidak punya arti apa-apa bagimu..pergilah"

"huft…kau ini..aku itu sangat menghawatirkanmu tau.."

"sudahlah han…tak perlu repot-repot menghawatirkanku..yeoja jelek dan miskin sepertiku tak pantas dikhawatirkan olehmu"

Hangeng meraih dagu heechul "hei lihat aku kalau bicara..aku itu menghawatirkanmu karena aku cinta padamu"

"m..mwo.. bercanda tidak lucu" heechul menghempas tangan hangeng dari dagunya

"lihat aku chullie..aku benar-benar mencintaimu.."

"kau jangan bohong…aku bukan yeoja yang bisa kau pikat dengan harta dan ketampananmu..seperti yeoja yeoja yang dengan mudah kau campakkan saat kau bosan"

"eh sepertinya aku mengingat kata-kata itu..kau.." hangeng penasaran, hangeng beranjak mencari sesuatu dikamar heechul

"kau mau apa?"

Hangeng sibuk membuka lemari dan laci-laci yang ada dikamar heechul, sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu berwarna merah di keranjang baju kotor milik heechul, hangeng mengambil gaun yang sepertinya belum dicuci dari dalam keranjang itu "kau..kau yeoja kemarin malam" hangeng menunjuk heechul dengan gaun merah yang dipegang hangeng

"bukan urusanmu" ketus heechul membuang pandangannya

"kau marah padaku hem? Apa aku menyakitimu chullie..katakan saja"

"kau itu brengsek..kau itu namja yang bisanya hanya mengumbar cinta dimana-mana hiks,,aku membencimu..sangat membencimu hiks" heechul terisak saat hangeng sudah berada disampingnya

"makilah aku sesuka hatimu kalau itu bisa melegakan hatimu chullie…" hangeng meraih heechul dalam pelukannya

"aku mulai mencintaimu setelah kita semakin dekat, saat kau sudah menunjukkan sikap baikmu padaku, tapi kau menghancurkan hatiku saat aku melihat kau memeluk yeoja lain selain aku..aku membencimu" heechul memukul dada hangeng pelan berusaha menumpahkan segala kekesalannya pada namja itu

"maafkan aku yang tidak peka sama sekali…maafkan aku yang tidak bisa merasakan cinta yang sangat tulus darimu, maafkan aku yang terlalu bodoh aku mohon maafkanlah aku" hangeng melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang heechul yang masih terisak sambil menundukkan kepalanya "jeongmal mianhe jeongmal saranghae chullie (chup)" hangeng mengecup singkat bibir heechul yang masih sedikit memucat "aku berjanji akan mencintaimu sepanjang hidupku..menjadikanmu yang terakhir bagiku"

**Flashback Off**

Ting tong

Lamunan heechul buyar saat bel rumahnya berbunyi, dengan sigap heechul beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menuju pintu untuk memastikan siapa yang datang.

"eoma…" teriak kyuhyun dan ryeowook saat melihat eoma mereka membukakan pintu

"bagaimana jalan-jalan dengan appa?" Tanya heechul yang sudah menggendong ryeowook

"menyenangkan cekali eoma…appa kapan kapan kita kecana lagi ne.."

"ne chagi,,," jawab yesung sambil tersenyum

"kapan-kapan kita berdua saja appa..wookie tak usah diajak..eoma eoma..wookie genit sepanjang hari dia terus menggoda gadis-gadis ditaman hiburan" adu kyuhyun pada eomanya

"benarkah?" Tanya heechul penasaran

"andwe..meleka bilang wookie lucu..hyung jangan silik donk…" jawab ryeowook tidak terima dengan aduan hyungnya

"ya sudah..sudah malam appa pulang dulu ne..wookie kyunie baik-baik jangan nakal appa pulang dulu.."

"tidak mau minum kopi dulu sungie ah?" tawar heechul pada yesung

"ani noona..sudah malam, besok aku ada rapat pagi-pagi sekali.." tolak yesung halus

"appa…." Panggil ryeowook dan kyuhyun bersamaan "chup" mereka mencium pipi yesung yang tengah jongkok saat ryeowook dan kyuhyun menghampirinya "appa kenapa tidak tinggal dicini caja ci belcama wookie dan hyung dan juga eoma"

"kalau appa dan eoma sudah menikah baru kita bisa tinggal bersama chagi.."

"ya sudah appa dan eoma menikah caja..bial kita tinggal belcama"

"appa si mau nya begitu..tapi eoma tidak menyukai appa" jawab yesung sambil membuang pandangannya kearah heechul yang sedang tersipu malu

"hei..sudah-sudah jangan menggoda appa terus..biarkan appa pulang" lerai heechul yang sudah menyembunyikan rasa malu sekuat tenaganya

"noona..kapan kita bisa makan malam berdua?"

"ehm…kau ini tidak pernah menyerah ya..! minggu depan aku tidak ada jadwal..tapi anak-anak bagaimana?"

"nanti aku titipkan mereka di rumah sepupu ku..kyu dan wookie pasti mau karena ada Minnie dan kibumie disana ya kan kyu..wookie?

"tentu saja" jawab kedua anak itu kompak

"baiklah…anak dan appa sama saja"

"hehe,,ya sudah appa pulang dulu..anyeong noona chagi.."

"dasar kau ini" heechul tertawa kecil melihat tingkah yesung yang seperti anak kecil.

TBC

Anyeong reader chagi….akhirnya update juga hihi..mianhe lama, chap kali ini special hanchul story karena author kangen sama hangeng oppa yang kemaren baru ultah..no bash ya reader, chap depan ending..semoga masih ada yang nunggu FF ini. Gomawo buat semua yang pada mau review kemaren.


End file.
